Aron's journey
by Dragonman10
Summary: 16 year old Aron is thrown into the spyro universe by unknown means and he encounters a young dragoness that takes a liking to him
1. Prologue

**Hey people its me and my first fic. Now a few things of note. one i will take incredibly long times to update because i dont have a laptop and two i have tennis tournaments and school to deal with. please review and i do not own anything except my OC  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

At first there was darkness, then sound came in loud waves that rattled ears. Almost instinctively the young man's hand shot out and clicked the 'off' button on the alarm clock. Then came light as he opened his eyes to see the nice bright sun light outside. He sighed and sat up and moved the sheets off him. He gave one of the instinctive stretches while flashing a look of sadness, confusion, stress and unhappiness all over his face as he realized that today was another day of school and life. He hated his life and everybody in it. He quickly got dressed not caring if he matched or not. _Its not like anybody cares or anything. _

"Aron get your but down here this instant. I don't have all day you know." His mom Shelia yelled at the top of her lungs.

Aron bit his lip and just threw the covers on his bed and headed downstairs only to trip over something, and he fell on his face as he hit the floor. He got up and felt his face, cringing. _That is sure going to leave a bruise._ He headed to where his mother was at and said "what is it mom."

Shelia answered back with annoyance in her voice. "breakfast isn't going to cook itself."  
He groaned and took out the pots and pans and began to cook thinking about his life. At home things were the same yet they differ, if his sister was there or if she was gone. Then his life outside of home. At school he was bulled constantly, he had no girlfriend, nor was he good at sports. The only friends he had were some nerds that had taken a liking to him since he got the same punishment they did. Outside of school everything was the same. He never went downtown or anything and he certainly was not in any gang or bad stuff like that. He then though about his physical description. He was male about five seven, one hundred thirty pounds, horrible at sports, black haired, Caucasian. Unloved and unseen by any female he knew. The only thing that he was happy about was when he went to sleep. At night he had dreams of dragons and the world they live in. For some reason he was a fanatic about dragons. Always buying books or games and stuff like that.

He was lost in thought when he felt something hit him on the head and he cringed and knew what was coming.

"what are you doing you incompetent brat. Don't burn the food, cook it. If you were half the man your father was . . ." His mother said to him a a disrespectful tone of voice.

I sighed and said nothing. Sometimes silence was the best answer. He then turned off the burner and made his mom a plate of food and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast and headed to the bathroom to get ready. When he finished brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, he then went and grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder and said "I'm heading out to school." Not caring if she replied I headed to the door and opened it and walked outside in the cool crisp air. He smelled the morning air and started walking.

In about fifteen minuets he made it to the front of his school and decided to go and said hi to his 'friends'. When the bell rang to go to class he headed there and managed to make it past the day without incident. That was until it was 8th period P.E. They were playing volleyball and Aron despite being bad at sports managed to spike it and hit one of the opposing players square in the face. He fell back on his but and he got up and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against the pole and looked around and then punched me in the gut. I doubled over holding my stomach.

"let that be a lesson Aron. Awwww are you gonna cry." Luis said with self satisfaction in his voice.

_How can he be proud by punching somebody smaller than him._ I got up cringing and the teacher Mr. Angels blew the whistle and told us to go in the locker rooms. At the end of the day he thought about all the people that just watched that happen. They watched him get punched and picked on. Why he didn't fight back was simple. He knew better and he saw no reason too.

As he headed the walk home he thought about his horrible life again. When he reached his house, he pulled out his keys and inserted them in the lock and turned. Slowly but surly he headed to his room not trying to walked up his mom who was passed out on the couch. As he climbed the stairs he then jumped on his bed. He felt immediate pain on his lower back. Then sat up and looked down and saw a lump on the bed. He didn't know what it was until he grabbed the sheets and pulled them down. Underneath the covers was a pure white crystal and he started to reach for it and before his had touched it it started to glow so he brought his hand back in surprise and astonishment. When his hand had moved away the glowing stopped.

He then bit his lip and quickly reached for it and held it up looking at it. It quivered a little bit and started shaking and came to a point where it was jerking violently and I wanted to drop it but it was near impossible because there was a blinding flash of light and I blacked out.

* * *

**Well there it was. The prologue. hope you enjoyed and the rating will stay at T for the time being. Have a nice day and god bless all of you.**

**R&R  
**


	2. Here be Dragons

**Yes i know its been a while. Its been a hectic week. I had a bunch of projects due and had a tennis tournament at a local JC. I won all my matches and will play again Saturday so don't expect an update till the week after that.**

**I don't own anything except my OC  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Here be dragons

Aron had an odd sensation of weightlessness as he came to. His hands were at his sides and he felt grass. _Grass . . . _Aron thought as he sat up but was hit by a wave of nausea and dizziness and almost made him throw up. As the young man looked around he saw he was in some sort of forest. He started to get up slowly careful not to fall and hurt himself. He looked around and saw that a six inch area around him was black. The ground was charred in that area like there was a high intensity fire. He took a few steps forward when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a dragon.

The dragon was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was a majestic creature, it stood on all fours and it was the color of blood. It was so red that it put rubies to shame as the sunlight glinted off its angled scales. Its underbelly was a dark shade of maroon which blended in nicely with its scales. The eyes were green and looked like they were staring straight into the young mans soul. The dragons lip curled up in a snarl revealing sharp teeth meant for tearing and ripping. When Aron didn't notice was when the dragon moved towards him it had a slight feminine-ish appearance.

Out of pure instinct he screamed and booked it in the direction opposite of the dragon running as fast as he can and then his foot caught a branch and he tumbled forward and he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He knew it was broken, because the pain was almost unbearable. Then the worst happened. Aron started tumbling forward. He was rolling and rolling and he landed at the bottom of a small hill and started to lose conciseness. _Well at least this is a dream . . . wait a second. What about all the pain._ The last thing he saw was a dark shadow pass over him when he blacked out . . . again.

(mysterious dragon P.O.V)

The young dragonness had been searching in the woods for something to eat since she felt like a fresh killed animal this time. After searching for an hour without finding something that could even pose for breakfast she heard a loud crack followed by the sound of rushing air. It peaked her interest so she decided to investigate and as she walked towards the source of disturbance she heard something make a lot of noise. It broke twigs and small branches but didn't make really big sounds. Maybe this would be lunch. It doesn't seam to big or too small. She licked her lips (do dragons have lips?) and decided to sneak up on the mysterious creature. She was about to spring into action when the thing did something she thought was impossible. It stood up. Some strange smell hit her like a hammer. Actually multiple smells. The first one was the fresh blood coming from his face. The others were strange. They smell musty and unnatural. Like he lived in a old temple for a long long time.

She crouched and was ready to spring when the thing turned around and looked at her dead straight in the eye. Her legs uncoiled but then she saw his eyes. They drew her in like a moth to flame but as soon as she hesitated he started to scream and run away. But only to fall and land in a ditch and get knocked out. She felt worried about him. _Why am I worrying about my prey._ She then flew down over to him and was about to dig in when she remembered what his eyes looked like. She looked down at him then towards the dragon temple in the background. She was torn between food and a new friend. Why does a dragon have to make the toughest decisions.

(End Mysterious dragon P.O.V)

The dragon looked over at the strange being thinking of the best way to carry him. She tapped a claw to her head deep in thought and just decided that throwing him over her back would be fine. She was still learning how to fly so it wouldn't hurt her wings. There was also a hollow spot where the spikes on her back don't cover around the shoulder-neck line. Using her strong head and arms she managed to sling him over her body safely and began walking.

He wasn't as heavy as she thought but the journey back took significantly longer and along the way she thought about many things. The first one was what was she going to do with him. She couldn't take care of him that was for sure, but she couldn't just leave him. The dragonness was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Aron coming too.

As Aron opened his eyes slowly he tried to move his head but couldn't and when the pain shot through him like ice his strained ankle throbbed and ached. It was then when he felt the motion of movement and the feeling of something hard against his body. When his vision returned to full color and perspective he saw a bright red scale in front of him and he wanted to jump back in fear but for some reason the dragonness was so calm that it made him calm, and if she wanted to hurt him she could have at any time.

He tried to move to get up but all that he managed to do was throw her off balance and cause her wing to flail up to try and keep her balance. It so happened that his arm was under that wing and the movement caused him to roll off her and fall to the ground and land on my back looking up at the sky seeing stars.

The next thing that came into his view was the dragonness head and face coming into view looking down at him and saying "your clumsy aren't you."

Aron looked up to her and in fear his voice stuttered "y-y-yes."

The dragonness looked at him feeling proud that her very presence made someone scared and she said "can you get up."

Aron nodded and said "y-yea I think so."

The young dragonness held out her claw so the queer creature could get up.

As the claw came into view he visibly flinched then seeing she means no harm he slowly reaches a shaking hand and grabbed the claw and paw and with her help he managed to stand up. "t-thanks."

The dragonness looked up at Aron and said "whats your name boy." Her voice had a tinge of amusement in it.

He swallowed as he looked upon her. _Yep defiantly a girl. Such a beautiful voice . . . wait what was I thinking _Aron thought. "Oh I'm um Aron. A-and you are."

She smiled showing her sharp teeth. "not of importance as of now. " Her tail twitched and moved towards his injured leg and hooked the jeans with the tail blade and moved it up before Aron could protest or move.

"hey what are you doing." Aron said taking a step back because he saw the sharpness of her teeth and wasn't sure what she was doing. As he took that step back he accidentally put pressure on his leg and bit his lip to stop from crying out.

She crouched down and looked at the ankle and saw that it was semi-swollen and said "seeing if your hurt. You look like your sprained your ankle." She then stood up and looked at him.

He looked up at her sorta scared but not so much anymore and then he realized something "wait your a dragon."

She nodded and smiled and said "yep an incredibly beautiful one if I do say so myself."

He looked over her body after she said that then blushed slightly at what he was doing and then he looked at her and said "b-but dragons don't exist. They're just myths."

She looked at him and then jumped on him taking him to the ground. Aron let out an "omph." as he hit the ground, and she bared her fangs growling right into his face her eyes narrowed in slits. "do I look like a myth . . . Aron. Your lucky, you might be useful to me in the long run or you would have been my lunch already. Get it."

"Got it." Aron gulped trying to hide the fear that he had right now. He could barely move because her two front paws were right on his shoulders and her head and teeth were right next to his face.

"Good . . . now get up and use me as support. I know someone that could help you." She smiled smugly because now he know who is top dog so to speak. She got off him and watched patiently as he got up.

As Aron got up which took about a minuet due to his ankle he then reached his had and was about to grab one of the spikes and he looked to the dragonness for approval and she nodded and he grabbed the spike and leaned on her and they started to walk.

After what seemed like thirty minuets they came into what looks like a small tiny dragon temple probably meant for only a few dragons but it was so worn out it seemed barely inhabitable. It took a while before they reached the inside of the temple and the dragonness told Aron to sit down on that stone slab over there. She then walked away but not before giving Aron a small friendly wink.

Aron blushed and looked away unsure why he did that.

(mysterious dragon POV)

As the duo made it to her temporary home she told Aron to sit down. As she walked away she decided to play around with him a little bit and managed that by giving him a wink which by his reaction made it seem that she made him embarrassed. She headed down the path and yelled out for her friend Flow. "Hey Flow I brought someone." Strangely enough there was no answer. Usually her friend either met her near the entr- _Oh no Aron._

She quickly turned around and ran jumping over slabs of concrete and ran into room that she left Aron in and saw that Aron was cornered by a dragonness that was so blue that she was almost white.

(End mysterious dragon POV)

The ice dragonness curled her lip up revealing her sharp teeth and crouched down getting ready to pounce her tail twitching in anticipation of her fresh meal when out of the corner of her eye she saw her friend come running in a scared look on her face. She then looked back at her prey, seeing the fear on its face she jumped forward her claws digging into his shoulders drawing blood causing him to yelp in pain and she brought her head back to end this things life so she could end this long fast when she heard a voice.

"FLOW STOP." her friend yelled causing her to stop almost inches away from her prey.

"Wait why stop. Hes our dinner right." Flow asked confused enough to loosen her grip on Aron.

"n-no hes not. He was supposed to be but I befriended him. His name is Aron." The red dragonness replied.

"c-can you please l-let me up now. I think my ankles broken." Aron said clenching his teeth in pain.

Flow looked ready to eat but soon backed up and took a few steps backwards and stared at the being in front of her and said to her friend. "so what is he."

"ill explain in time. Can you get up Aron." The red dragonness walked forward and helped her friend up and saw that his ankle was not broken but merely sprained.

After a minuet of explaining to Flow about what happened today Aron help out his hand to Flow and said "i-im Aron."

Flow having never seen this before didn't know what to do until she did the same and he took her paw in his hand and shook it. It must be a gesture of friendship. "I'm Flow. Um can I see your ankle."

Aron still wasn't sure if he should but then complied and pulled up his jeans showing her the swollen body part and she then said "i can help with that."

Aron bewildered said "how."

Flow didn't respond but instead crouched down and started to blow her icy breath onto it causing it to get cold and take on a shade of frost.

Aron was astonished at this and said "w-wow I thought dragons breathed fire instead of ice.

"No they breath both." The red dragonness replied. "Oh um Flow can I talk to you in private."

Flow nodded and got up and the two walked outside and said "so what is it."

"its about Aron." the mysterious dragonness said.

"i figured as much." flow replied.

"so i'm thinking we let him come with us on out trek. He will be the lackey and out last resort meal if we have to." The red dragon said.

"Ok fine by me." Flow said in a tone which meant she didn't care either way.

"good." the red dragonness said.

"oh and hes kinda cute." Flow said with a evil glint in her eye

"yea..." the red dragonness said dreamily

"oh you have feeling for him." Flow said forming a new plan.

"no!" The red dragonness said rather quickly

The mysterious dragonness walked into the room that Aron was in and said "Oh and by the way my name is Serenity."

* * *

**There it is the dragon is out of its cave so to speak. you now know her name.**

**R&R please. I need all the help i can get. Am i writing enough?  
**


	3. The Black Pass Part 1

**Hey people sorry about the wait. Its been a hectic weekend and a hectic week. I got my permit on my first try and ordered my laptop. I need reviews people. It makes me get that warm feeling inside. Well this chapter is pretty long, well by my standards. If you want to me my beta reader just tell me. Oh and check out my profile. I update how much writing i get done every day and any new devolpments. I also have a poll up so i can let you (my viewers) decide what i should write next. Enjoy.**

* * *

Serenity smiled at Aron flashing her teeth at him and growling playfully, because he held his hand out attempting to shake her paw. She would have shaken his hand, but growling at him was much more amusing. After sending a pang of fear through Aron she watched his hand get pulled back and she said with a hint of amusement in her voice "Come on follow me. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping at till we move tomorrow."

Aron watched as she left and soon followed her and couldn't help, but notice that she was teasing him, either for fun or something else... whatever it was he couldn't dwell on it now. He caught up to her and followed her side by side and said "ok but where are we going tomorrow. Whats wrong with here."

Serenity laughed at that and said "well everything might look all splendid and what not now, but Flow and I are running out of food. Added to that deer and other animals are getting scarce for some reason. Its like they just up and disapeared. I was out hunting looking for something so Flow and I can eat on the way. That's when I found you. I was about to take you as my quarry, but I decided you might be more useful as a pack mule." She grinned at Aron who looked only mildly offended at this and then said "yea but still if we don't find anything on the way there … well … we'll … ugh you get the idea."

Aron gulped knowing what she meant that he was there last resort for food. Then he thought of something else "hey um where are you going and like what stuff do you dragons carry. It cant be that much right."

Serenity smiled and stopped at a door in the ruined temple and said "we are going to a nearby temple to seek shelter since this one is destroyed and also to see if the gossip was true and there really is a purple dragon at that temple." She pushed the door opened and used her flame breath to light a torch on the wall so the human could see. The room was bare except for a spot to sleep which looked not too comfortable. A small shelf for putting something. There was a table but strangely the wood was red with dried blood. _That was probably the kitchen table._ "As for any other questions you have. Please save it for tomorrow, I'm very tired, but I do have a question for you. "what are you. I have never seen your kind before."

Aron looked at her then remembered that he got stranded here on this strange world. _H-How am I going to get back._ He looked at serenity and said in a low voice "I am a human and I don't think I belong here."

Serenity didn't know what he meant by that so she then decided to have a little fun since she was on a 'scare the crap out of Aron roll.' She put a paw near Aron's face and slashed slightly, scrapping the side of his face making a small cut which barely bled and she then said "I have never seen a Human, nor have I had a chance to eat one either. I do wonder about the taste." Aron stumbled backwards and Serenity stuck her tail out behind him and made him trip and fall on his but. This made her smile and she said "well goodnight Aron. Don't let the bed bugs bite. She smiled and blew a kiss his way before turning and leaving. She was also grinning trying to hold in her laughter and decided to tell Flow about what she did.

Aron layed on the bed which was actually quite comfortable, except for one thing. There was no pillow but still was more comfortable that what happened a few weeks ago. He had to sleep on the floor on his room because his mom had to use his mattress for something. That was uncomfortable. As he layed there almost asleep thoughts crossed his head. _Why am I here. Where am I and how do I get back. Can I get back. Why are these dragons always playing games with me. Where are we going and what Is so important about that purple dragon they were talking about. And most importantly . . ._ It was too late. Before he could think of the next thing to contemplate Aron had fallen fast asleep.

(A/N oh yea another mystery. Just like the young dragonesses name. I think ill keep this question under wraps until I get enough reviews. That means you Vento)

The next day when the sun shone through the broken rooftops of Serenity's room it made her roll over to get the sun out of her eyes, but when she remembered the journey ahead of them she got up and stretched like a cat. She then got up and headed down the corridors of the dragon temple, and went inside Flows room and woke her up, then headed to Aron's room. Almost with no surprise she saw that it was already open she sighed and turned around thinking that her new friend had already abandoned them. _Was it what I said last night about him being a new meal that made him leave or is it because I scared him too much... wait what am I thinking. Why am I worrying about him. _It was then she heard his voice.

"Hey whats up. Whats wrong with you. Did a piece of ceiling fall on you too." Aron said, a mysteriously large bump on the left side of his head.

Turning around Serenity looked at her friend and said "y-you didn't leave. I thought you had already left because of what I said or did." It was then some of her questions came to mind. "Hey where were you. And whats with that around your body. You had it on yesterday. Is it armor or something.

It was then Aron realized she was talking about his cloths. "to answer your first question I was doing … some business outside. And for the second, its not armor. Its something all humans wear to hide their body's from people. Don't ask me how it started. I Don't know the full details." Aron said blushing slightly at some parts.

She turned heard head sideways trying to think of what he meant by that and then said "oh well we'll talk about it on the way. Its breakfast time, so if your hungry follow me."

"i thought you said you had no food." Aron said getting confused.

"Well we Don't have a lot of food. Most of what were taking is dried meat which is tasteless, but the path that were going on is dangerous and we can't take all our food. That is why we will eat as much as we can now. And you'll carry as much as you can. Supposedly there's a lot of deer and other animals on the way there but I'm not so sure."

Aron nodded understanding finally why they needed him. _Because I can talk and follow directions I had become a valuable lifeline._ Serenity started walking and Aron followed and Aron said "so what is this pass. And by walking how long will it take. And since your dragons why cant you fly there."

Serenity turned her head and looked at Aron and said "well we call the pass the 'black pass' because that once was the home of a assassins group called the black hand. They're not there now... I think. Anyways Flow and I cant fly because we still have not reached that age yet and my left wing is actually damaged witch is also another reason I need to go to the temple." To prove her point Serenity let her left wing extend out and showed Aron the wing before folding it across her body once more.

Aron caught a glimpse of the damaged membrane. He didn't know anything about dragons but he could tell that it wasn't a very serious one but could be potently dangerous. If a strong gust of wind caught that wing it could cause permanent damage. There was a small hole probably the size of a apple but looked like it had been stretched by just wind.

Pretty soon they heard some deep breathing from a room and Aron said "is that Flow."

Serenity nodded and opened the door. As soon as Serenity opened the door a gust of chilling cold wind came out and hit us in the face. "Hey wake up Flow. Its time for breakfast."

Flow stirred slightly as serenity started talking but at the mention of breakfast Flows right eye opened up. Flow then yawned and got up and walked forward until she was face to face with both of us and said "um what is there to eat. Last I checked all we had was packed up. Are we going to eat Aron or something else."

"whoa whoa whoa...nobody's gonna be eating me. I'm here to help you dragons. Not be your meal." Aron said backing up slightly.

Flow yawned again and in a mono tone voice she said "yea ok."

Serenity then yawned too since yawns were contagious and said "oh Aron hows that ankle of yours. Has it healed up fine."

Soon Aron yawned and finally nodded since he didn't feel like talking. After a long awkward science the trio moved down the hall and made it to a place which smelled of blood. Aron turned around and saw that Flow sat near a table and layed her head on it still looking like she didn't get any sleep at all last night. He sat down across from her and looked around wondering where serenity went.

Almost as if on cue She showed up with fresh meat hanging of her mouth and her left claw was bloody. She sat down next to Aron and dropped the meat and cut it into thirds and put one of them in front of each of us and said "bon appetit." Almost right away Flow started digging into hers.

The 'steak' was fresh with blood still dripping. There were a few teeth marks in his and from what he saw it looked like sheep. Plus the size of the thing was huge. He could probably eat only half. If he was lucky. Aron looked and said "you guys want to split half of mine. I cant eat that much." Almost instantly their paws went and cut it into half's then split the half's into fourths and ate those rather quickly.

Serenity noticed that he wasn't eating and she said "why aren't you eating."

Flow added "yea why."

Aron replied "well I usually Don't eat raw meat. Its usually cooked."

Serenity then said "well can you at least try it."

Aron looked at the steak and then picked it up. It wasn't time to be worried about getting dirty right now. He took a bite and pulled back and set down the steak and chewed. He at first thought he would gag. It wasn't the best tasting thing in the world, but he had worse. A lot worse.

He then noticed that the two dragonesses were looking at him. "well..." serenity said.

Aron then looked at them both and said "well I can manage but I'm not a fast eater. You girls can get ready for the trip. Where would you want me to meet you at."

Serenity pointed a claw toward a doorway which was sealed and said "through that door. We'll probably be there in thirty minuets."

Aron nodded and went back to his meal. He didn't like the blood. He tried to get as much as he could out of the meat. The meat itself wasn't tasteless. It had a strange texture and it also was more chewy that other stuff. When he finished he went and found a place where water is diverted to make a stream for drinking or washing. He took a good drink from the water. Aron then washed his hands and face and put some water on his hair and combed it with his hand as best as possible.

When he was finished he checked his pockets to see if he had anything from his realm on him. His left pockets held nothing except his phone, but he soon found out he had no bars. The right pocket held headphones and his Ipod. He didn't plan on using it though. Little did Aron know, his back pocket had that strange and mysterious crystal that transported him here in the first place.

About twenty five minuets later Aron hurrayed through the corridors and made it to his room and made sure he made everything neat. He also put out the torch and then headed toward the place where he was meeting Serenity and Flow at.

He made it there just as they did too and they said "ok well by walking this should take about 5 days. You will be in charge of the food and drink. We will be in charge of everything else.

"like..." Aron added.

Flow responded "like making sure you Don't get killed, finding deer to hunt. Places to sleep. And getting the right path."

Aron nodded and looked and saw what looked like three straps connected to a blanket like thing. Inside the 'backpack was water in flasks and strips of sun dried meat. He walked over and tried to put of the backpack but couldn't find out how to put it on.

"sorry its meant for a dragon but we tweaked it a little. It should work just fine... Here let me help." Serenity said and pointed to the right straps and as the final knot was tied the two dragonesses said in unison "ready."

Aron smiled as the trio began to walk but not before saying "been ready." As they walked in silence Aron thought about his life in the human world. It sucked so bad. He wondered how he would get home. If he would get home. _Its not like anyone would miss me or anything._

Serenity broke the silence "So Aron you said you were a human and you also said that you Don't belong here. Why is that."

Aron sighed deciding that this was the best time to tell them. "well like I said before. I'm a human. I Don't belong here because somehow I got transported he-"

"transported, how did you get transported." Flow said interrupting Aron.

"well as I was saying, I Don't know why but all I could remember was finding a crystal in my bedroom and when I picked it up there was a flash of bright light and I woke up near the temple." Aron said before looking back at the temple in the distance.

"About the world I do come from. Well lets just say that its not the most lovely place in the world. We have cities all over the world. We have about 6 billion humans on the entire planet." Aron said after looked back at the road.

When Aron looked at the dragons he saw that they're mouths were practically touching the ground. They both said in unison "6-6-6-6-6 billion."

Serenity added after that " There's only about 50 thousand dragons in all the realms. And that's at our peak. But that many humans. You must be lying, you must."

Aron shrugged and said "I'm telling the truth. I Don't like the city that I live in. There's lots of dust and smoke. School has a lot of bully's and I get picked on daily. My mom gets drunk a lot so life at home is bad enough. My dad left when I was 5. Haven't seen him since. Also I'm not the most popular guy in school and most girls Don't take an interest in me because I'm not really a football hero."

"wait I thought that mates stayed with each other they're entire life." Flow said sounding confused. She was of course talking about Aron's parents.

Serenity was looking at Aron with a mixed expression on her face and said "wow your life sucks."

"um flow in my world that's not the case." Aron said polity to Flow then looked to Serenity and said "thank you for summing that up for me." Aron said in monotone.

"no problem. Anytime." Serenity said not getting that Aron was saying was sarcastic. When she finally got his tone she said "wait a minuet." Almost as quickly as Aron and Flow began to laugh, Serenity's tail hit both of them in the side of the head.

Aron rubbed his head. "hey what was that for."

"yea what gives." Flow wined.

Serenity smiled smugly and kept walking. After a long day of walking stopping and resting the sun finally started to set and the trio stopped near a stream to get a drink and Aron said "i think we should bed here for the night."

The two dragonesses shrugged and then layed down and then said "hey um Aron can you go get some firewood. Its gonna be a cold night."

Aron nodded and said "sure I Don't see why not." He then untied the straps and headed off to search for some fire wood.

When he was out of sight Flow whispered to Serenity "hey you know what we should do."

"no what." serenity answered.

Flow whispered her devious plan to Serenity who then grinned and said "hell yea. I wonder what his face would look like."

Five minuets later Aron came back with sticks and a few logs which were small enough to be carried without much trouble. He set down the wood and looked up and saw a pair of Amber eyes and a pair of cool blue eyes staring at him with devious looks. He sighed and said "ok I know that look. Whats going on."

Flow giggled and got up and moved closer and got up on two paws and pushed Aron up against a tree and whispered into his ears in a seductive tone "oh nothing's going on. We just want to mess around a little bit." She breathed onto his neck and then licked his neck.

Aron shivered from her cool breath and her cool tongue and her tone made him blush. He tried to get away since he was getting way too nervous.

Serenity soon blocked his path and put one of her paws near his head and leaned closer in on his face saying "mmmm feeling nervous are you. You Don't have to leave just yet Aron. Things are just getting interesting. Plus since you Don't get around girls a lot we think we should introduce what its like." She said in the same tone Flow was using before leaning closer to Aron's face.

Aron could feel the two dragonesses near him and he was practically freaking out. "um F-flow, S-s-s-serenity stop it. What are you doing." Aron's face was practically on fire. He was blushing like a mad man now.

Flow noticed this and then looked at Serenity and then busted up laughing before getting off Aron and walking away and said "wow you should have seen your face Aron, man that was priceless. You Don't get around girls a lot do you Aron."

Aron could barely speak he was so embarrassed and nervous. He slid down the tree until he was sitting on his but and looked at the dragons that were now putting the camp fire together. After a minuet he got up and helped them and said "that was not funny. You Don't know how embarrassing that was."

Serenity shrugged and said "it was all flows plan."

"was not. You had the part in having me lick him as you got close to him" Flow said annoyed.

"ok ok stop it. I Don't want to be reminded." Aron said shivering.

"wait so you didn't like it." Flow said.

"no- wait yes. Wait ugh I Don't know." Aron said very embarrassed because he actually did enjoy it but wouldn't admit it.

There was a flash of light and the fire was well under way due to Serenity's flame breath. Serenity layed down near the fire and yawned and said "i Don't know about you two but i'm tired. All that flirting with Aron made me tired."

"Me too." Flow said laying farthest away from the fire since she hated the heat.

"I'm tired from the trip and you devious dragonesses." Aron said laying near the fire too.

"night people." F:ow said

"yea good night." Aron added

"uhhummm." Serenity said since she was already asleep. That noise though made the two other people open one eye and look at her before closing them and falling fast asleep.

* * *

**So there you go. Chapter three. Did you like it. Oh and i think Aron just got a big case of girl teasing. Remember to check out my profile.**


	4. The Black Pass Part 2

**Hey people long time not see. Sorry about the long update. I have a perfectly valid reason, i was grounded because i got in a fight at school. Just a FYI i based my Charcter off of me in real life. Just for one small tweak. I didnt make the decision in seventh grade to stand up to the bullys that bullied me. I made the decision to show thaem that if they pick on me i will fight back. Just Aron didnt make that decision. Oh and i got my laptop in the mail and i am now typing with it. Well sorry to keep you wiating, now enjoy and R&R and vote on my poll. It decides what i am going to write next.**

* * *

The first one to wake up was Flow. She got up and looked around and saw that the sun was starting to rise into the atmosphere. She looked around and saw Aron in a weird position. She contained a laugh because she didn't want to wake him. He was sleeping on a big rock and he looked like a contortionist.

Flow walked over to the fire which was in cinders and she breathed on it to put it out. She looked at her paw and saw that her claws were getting dull. She looked around for something suitable to sharpen them on and didn't see anything. Something shiny caught her eye and she walked over looking down at Aron. She tapped a claw to his belt buckle. Seemed sturdy enough.

The ice dragonness Then proceed to sharpen her claws on his belt buckle and the scraping sound of her claws on metal managed to wake Aron. he opened his eyes and saw Flow sharpening her claws which looked sharp enough already on his belt buckle.

"What are you doing!" Aron exclaimed and moved away.

Flow was disappointed when she felt him stir and move away. She wasn't done yet. "hey I wasn't finished. As for what I am doing is simple. I am simply sharpening my claws on that piece of metal you have on your waist."

All the sound and movement caused Serenity to open her eyes and looked around still wanting to get to sleep. But the conversation kept on going so she decided to get up. She saw that they were talking about something called a 'belt' while Flow was complaining about her claws. Like usual. Serenity walked forward and moved up behind Aron looked at him with a quizzical look.

Flow moved forward trying to reach the belt but Aron moved backwards. Aron ran right into Serenity and he looked up at her and said "o-oh hey. S-s-sorry about that." Aron said shyly still remembering how close her face was to his when he was pinned to the tree.

"ok serenity hold em there." Flow said pouncing in the air intent on getting that last claw sharpened.

A few things went through Serenity's head. One: Hold Aron down and let Flow sharpen her claw. Two: push Aron away because its fun to watch him fly thorough the air. Three: knock Flow out of the air then tell Aron he owes her one.

It took her some time to decide but she then decided on three. One swipe of her claw was enough to knock Flow off course and land in some bushes. It brought a smile to her face. She then walked past Aron and looked back at him and said "you owe me one. And please stop staring."

That was when Aron realized he was staring at her. His face went red with embarrassment and he could barely breath." Flow however was mad and jumped out of the bushes and stared at Serenity.

"what the hell Serenity. That could have cut my face. I was just sharpening my claws." flow said angrily.

"well maybe if you could tell that he was scared to death you could have stopped and asked." Serenity spat back.

"oh well who cares. Hes just a animal. Its not like he's a dragon or anything. I wasn't going to hurt him or anything." Flow took a challenging step closer.

"he not a animal. He can talk and think. Plus what if you slipped and hurt him." serenity got closer too.

That was when Aron noticed that if her claws had slipped it would have hit a spot that guys Don't want to get hit in too often. He looked up at them yelling at each other and he knew he had to stop them somehow. This could turn into a dragonness fight (cat fight anyone).

"Like I said. You were the one too suggest that we eat him if we run out of food. You said it like hes a common animal or something. Are you like this because you want him as a mate. Is that it." Flow said getting very very angry now.

"no not like that. Anyways you still could have hurt him" Serenity said trying to avoid 'that' reason to fight.

Aron stepped forward and said to them "girls calm down. No need to fi-" His words were cut short from a blue tail and a red tail hitting him in the face making him fall down to the ground holding his face in the pain of two tail slaps. "ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." was all Aron could say. (hes a wimp. What can I say)

Now that Aron was out of the way Flow could play dirty. Flow took a swipe at Serenity and caught her right below the eye.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Serenity yelled getting very angry.

"showing you not to mess with dragons older than you." Flow said confidently and arrogantly.

"oh ill make you eat those words." Serenity said her will slowly dissipating.

Serenity jumped forward and bit flow on the neck and they clawed and bit and scratched at each other. Even though they were fighting no elemental attacks were thrown out due to the amount of actual damage they cause. Flow being the bigger dragon pushed Serenity into a tree and bit her right on the neck.

While serenity was pinned her blacklegs kicked forward scratching and cutting flows underbelly and using her cries of pain she jumped forward and they went into a uncontrolled roll.

After another minuet the two were away from each other panting hard and bleeding in many places. "fine you can have him." Flow turned around and jumped in the air gliding off into a unknown direction.

Serenity turned around and limped towards Aron who was sitting under a tree a expression of fear and amazement. Serenity limped slightly and layed down across from Aron and said "sorry you had to see that."

Aron then looked at her beaten, bitten, bleeding, cut yet amazingly beauti- um body and said "w-what was her problem."

Serenity looked up at him and said "well she's a few months older than me. She is sixteen and her birthday was yesterday. If you should know when a dragonness reaches sixteen our hormones kick in and well lets just say shes in heat. That's why she is so emotional."

"oh I guess that explains it." Aron said getting nervous.

"yea and also why she wanted her claws sharp." Serenity said in a matter of fact tone.

"huh you lost me at the claw part." Aron said dumbly.

"she wanted to to show off to the next male she finds attractive. That is why she is so jumpy and wanting to go to a new temple. The only males from here to there are you." Serenity said this like it was common knowledge.

"wow thatch very reassuring." Aron said looking around now.

"Hey be nice. Shes not that bad looking is she." serenity flashed a warning glare at Aron.

"I-i didn't mean it like that." Aron replied quickly

"oh so she is good looking. I see how it is." Serenity smugly said.

"No not l-like that...Ahh your impossible." Aron said looking away.

Serenity moved closer to me and looked me in the eyes and said "so what is it then. You do know that she might try to make a move. What are you gonna say. The first male a female goes for has a hard choice. What you say could break her. Or it could make her choose you. Or you could set her goal on finding her true mate. Or she could be so mad you'll just end up slashed to death or frozen then broken in pieces."

"wait what are you saying. I'm no dragon." Aron answered.

"doesn't matter in this world. Or to dragons. Just so you know when she does make her move I cant help. I Don't want another confrontation with that girl." Serenity got up after she said that and decided to have Aron help her find some herbs for her wounds. "hey Aron can you help me finding a plant with white pedals and a purplish bud."

"ok sure." Aron said and went to find the plant.

They both found some and when they met back at the 'camp they then started to grind them up and put them all over Serenity's body. There were some cuts on the underside of serenity's tail and the back of her legs that she couldn't reach. A very embarrassed Aron had to put on their homemade salve which helped out a lot.

Aron resisted looking up while he was putting on the herb mix. At he was rubbing the salve on the part of her tail Aron heard serenity say "how old are you Aron."

The question took him by surprise and he stood up and said to her "um sixteen . . . why."

This shocked Serenity who then turned around and said "what. Like how long ago did you turn sixteen."

Using his finger Aron counted the moths and the days and said "um 2 months and 24 days to be exact but who's counting."

"lies. You cant be that far into sixteen for you to learn how to control your hormones. Its instinct to search out a mate at that age." Serenity said now starting to get confused.

"well humans are different. We Don't have mating seasons. And hormones kicked in around thirteen fourteen so I had a couple years to get used to them. And I'm very shy also." Aron said slightly blushing.

"oh I see. So um why Don't we have some breakfast."

"sounds good." Aron said getting up.

They started to walk towards their camp and when they reached their camp they opened up the pack containing their dried out meat and they each had enough that would get them through the day. "do you think Flow's alright." Aron said.

"phsss that crazy girl will be fine. I'm just worried about you." Serenity said before yawning and saying "im going back to bed. Wake me when Flow comes back."

"yea yea I will." Aron said sitting up against the tree and when he saw that serenity was asleep he pulled out his Ipod and looked at everything. He clicked it off of hold and saw that everything was fine. Music worked. Apps worked. No service or internet connection though. Same thing with his phone.

About five minuets into a game of Jelly Car on his Ipod Aron quickly put his iPod away and spotted Flow looking at him with her intense eyes.

Flow walked into the clearing with a determined look on her eye. She adverted her gaze to serenity who was still asleep and breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned to Aron and grinned while walking towards him swaying her hips slightly.

Aron seeing this started to panic. He didn't know what to do and he divided he should walk away but before he could do anything Flow was practicably on top of him. Since he was sitting down he had to look up to see the Ice dragonness.

"oh hello Aron. Aren't my claws just positively adorable." to prove her point Flow held up her claws and touched the tips of them to Aron's now bright red cheek and drew a line and said "well since we are all here and all I was wondering if I can ask you something." Flow said seductively.

I gulped when I saw her claws and when she dragged them across my face I felt how sharp they were and how they could easily have cut into my skin. "u-u-um yes y-your claws are v-very sharp. Um w-what is the question that you wish to ask."

"oh that's simple. I was wondering if I can lay next to you. I want to feel close to you." Flow said and without even finding out about my answer she layed down next to me grinning and her tail wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

I grabbed her tail and pulled it off me doing it fat but not rude like and I looked at Flows face.

Her face had a strange mix of emotions. Some where that of anger, confusion, frustration, persistence, and most of all disappointment. Seeing this I remembered what Serenity said about Making or breaking it. I didn't want it but I also wanted to live. Instead of putting her tail down on the ground Aron kept it in his hand and said "um your nice and all but I don't feel all that up to a relationship right now."

"why not. Is it because im too ugly or hideous. Maybe im too fat. Thats it right." Flow said sounding very angry right now.

"no no its not that. I'm telling the truth. I would not lie to you. There is no reason to lie to someone." Aron said.

Flow wasting no time at all made her move. She moved up quickly and was up in Aron's face and said in a seductive tone. "then ill make you mine right now." she said breathing in her face. There was a new smell in the air and it tingled inside Aron's nose and made him fell slightly disorientated yet also pleasing.

Flow started to take advantage of this again and started to use her tail to feel Around arms grinning to herself.

Aron finally understood what that smell was and he quickly broke out of it and said "flow why don't we save this for the newer temple. Out here it just doesn't seem right. I'm thinking somewhere cold. Dont you think so." Aron said trying to buy as much time as possible.

Flow thought of this for quite some time. It seemed like a good plan. Maybe that new temple had a good place. It could be cold there and if they were gonna be staying there, then maybe she could set up a room for herself and Aron.

Aron got up and said to Flow "are you ready. Lets leave right now so we can get there as quickly as possible."

Flow got up and then walked over to where they had their food stored at and took out a piece and started to eat the dry tasteless meat as she stared at Aron with lustful eyes.

Aron on the other hand had other plans and quickly went and woke up Serenity and said "hey Flows back and horny as ever. Plus she wants to get on the road as fast as possible. Can we go . . . please."

Serenity yawned and got up and shrugged and said "i don't see why not."

After ten more minuets they were up and rolling along. The next few days went by smoothly with Flow trying to get Aron to make a move which at times was hard for Aron to resist but he managed somehow. This disappointed Flow but made serenity giggle.

After the third day they ran out of food. After a long search they found a herd of deers. The deer herd had a doe with a injured leg and was soon taken down by two very very hungry dragonnesses.

Aron after realizing that they were only a few days away from their destination and a full pack of food finally understood that he would not get eaten.

Serenity also noticed this and started chatting with him more and soon became his best friend. Aron understood why she was so distant with him in the past. She must have been worried that he could have been eaten for their food if they had not found that deer.

Flow on the other hand almost always got very close to Aron and always tried to seduce him with poses and he soon had a ripped shirt due to the many times Flow tried to tear that shirt off. She was more of those annoying cute girls that always wanted something from you. In Flows case … a mate.

It was the last night before they would make it to the temple in the swamp and Flow went off in search of food. They could survive without food If they had too but at the time being they would rather come in on empty stomachs not starving ones.

It was just Aron and Serenity and Aron could tell serenity was up to something.

"ok tell me what it is." Aron said

"well I want to know how well you fight. How many fights have you gotten into." Serenity said.

"wait fights. Well me actually none. I got beat up before. By a couple of people because they didn't like me. Thats about it." Aron said telling you right to the point.

"well then it seems I have to find out how good you are." and with that small warning Serenity jumped straight at me claws outstretched.

Seeing this made Aron jump out of the way rather clumbsyly. He hit the ground and started to get up but he was pushed back down my Serenity's claws and she said "dead."

"Can you let me up. We just found out that I can easily be killed." Aron said feeling embarrassed at how fast he lost.

"no again, we will try to make progress. Next time try to roll or land back on your feet." Serenity said backing up and letting Aron get up.

This happened for the next half hour and Aron got a lot of cuts all over his body and many of them had to be bandaged. He had a big bruise and a long cut along his arm that he was bandaging when Flow came back from her mildly successful hunt. She had caught en two rabbits.

Seeing Aron she turned at him dropping the rabbits and said "what happened to you. Are you alright love. Who did this."

Aron visibly flinched at this because he told her not to keep calling her that. It made him feel like someones pet. He then looked at Serenity and then said "she did it. We were spar-."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. HE DOESNT LOOK LIKE A FIGHTER HUH SERENITY." Flow said anger filling her eyes.

Aron knew he had to act fast so he quickly said to Flow "I asked to spar. It wasn't her fault. And I was clumbsy and fell. Please calm down."

Flow looked back at Aron and soon calmed down and then said "alright but just because I trust you. She is not getting any food though. Only you and I." With that they ate but Aron tucked some away secretly and at the dead in the night he woke up Serenity and whispered "hey I saved half of mine for you. You need it."

Serenity whispered back "w-why would you give this to me. I hurt you and forced you to fight."

Aron shrugged and watched Serenity eat and said "well that's what best friends are for and well I think that maybe we should start . . ."

"start what." Serenity said getting curious.

"Start . . . um talking more." Aron said playing it off cool. He just realized that he was about to ask her out.

"oh..." serenity said feeling depressed.

With that the two went to bed and the next they they packed up and left.

It was the last day of the trip and as they rounded the corner they spotted the temple. It was only a few miles in the distance and absolutely beautiful.

* * *

**Did you like. It seems that Aron is letting his feeling out. Remember review and vote on my poll.**


	5. The temple

**Hey guys whats up. I had a small case of writers block and to counter it i must get my other storys out so i will not post another chapter of this story until I feel that my imagitave nature is sated. I will probally be doing a How to train your dragon story. This will still be updated though.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The trio looked over at the temple and gasped. It was a least three times as big as the one they recently stayed at. It didn't looked damaged, but there sure were some signs of an attack but clearly there were signs of repairs too.

The two dragons and the one human looked at each other they all said "last ones down the rotten egg." (sorta a pun. Since dragons hatched from eggs . . . get it [cricket sounds] )

the three of them started running down the small hill and along the path that led too the temple. Flow was in the lead since she could user her wings to gain momentum. Then came Aron who was the best at running on the ground. Then came flow who couldn't use her wings due to the ripped membrane.

When they reached the entrance they all stopped and doubled over to catch their breath and flow beamed "i won, I won. Wasn't I good Aron. Aren't I the best." she said getting closer to him. Like practicably breathing on him. Aron was once again up against the wall of the stone temple.

Flow remembered that she now had bragging rights since she won turned to Serenity and said "Hey it seems your the rotten egg. Ha ha. Sucks to be you."

Serenity puffed up to start to say something but Aron wanted to calm the situation down and said "hey um first the worst, second the best."

Flow turned and looked at him and they all started busting up laughing. They have never heard of that joke before and It brought a smile to their faces.

"well shall we go inside." Serenity suggested.

"i think we should go. It seems occupied. There was smoke coming from the chimney." Flow said.

"so do we just walk right in." Aron said.

**(a/n yea this takes place right after ANB. Like a few days after that last scene.)**

The dragons shrugged and opened the doors and they three of them walked into the temple looking around at everything soaking in all the details of their hopefully future home. As they rounded the corner the three of them heard a male voice shout "APE."

Aron turned his head and saw a flash of purple and gold (yes my school colors. Thats why spyro is so awesome). Then I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I felt something hit me in the back of the head and I fell to the ground seeing stars.

It seemed that Spyro had mistaken Aron for a ape and head butted him then hit him very hard on the head with his tail.

Almost that next instant the two dragonnesses were in front of Aron crouched low protecting him growling. Flow was closer to Aron and looked at Spyro. If flow's death stare could kill Spyro would be splattered all across the room.

Serenity was so pissed off that Flames were practicably leaking out of her mouth and dropping to the ground. Almost on the edge of losing it a black dragonflies started running towards Spyro and looking at the trio with suspension and confidence.

Cynder then said "wait dragons, we wont hurt you. Its that weird hairless ape thing we want."

"YOUR NOT GETTING ARON." Flow yelled and serenity agreed.

"please its a threat that has to be removed." Cynder said taking a fearful step back. Spyro stepped in front of her protectively.

At that moment Aron stirred and sat up and felt his bleeding head wondering what happened to him and why his head hurt.

Flow saw that Aron had woken up from being uncounchus. This made her happy and she jumped on him licking his face making him blush a deep red and he tried to get her to stop but to no avail Serenity looked back smiling now knowing that Aron was alright she decided to be a diplomat and say "why did you attack Aron."

Spyro was there growling and was about to jump in and kill that ape because that ice dragon was in trouble, but his logic was flawed when he found out that this ape knew how to say simple words. Maybe this one had a IQ higher than a single digit.

"answer my question purple dragon." Serenity said getting pissed off. Flow heard that and stopped flirting with Aron and stepped forward next to Serenity and sized up the shadow dragon.

Since spyro was the dragon that saved all the guardians and saved cynder and saved the world from the 'terror of the sky's.' He thought that he should get some respect so he puffed up as best he could and said "hes a ape."

"an ape, no he's human." Flow said in a matter of fact like tone.

"no the only things that walk on two legs are cheatas and apes and the cheatas are covered in hair and apes are not. Though this is a small one though. Now if you will kindly move out of the way I need to kill this so called 'human'.

Aron started to get up but was a little wobbly at first started leaning to the left but Flow quickly balanced him out to make sure he didn't fall. Aron looked at spyro and said "l-listen I don't know what a ape is but I can tell you that I am not one of those things and I am what Flow said. I am a human and if you can calm down Maybe be can talk about this in a more diplomatic situation because all this yelling and shouting is getting tedious." Aron said finally taking in his first breath since he started to speak.

Spyro and cynder practically had there mouths open because of what this ap-human said. It was so sophisticated and could talk in a reasonable way.

At that very moment a bright shiny yellow light came flying into the room and when it saw Aron it flew behind spyro and to Aron and the two dragonnesses surprise it talked and said "whats a ape doing here. Spyro kill it. Or have evil one do it."

This made cynder snarl at hits. Oh how she hated their shiny flying friend even though he got annoying at times.

Hearing the dragonfly talk it made Aron jump back slightly and said "wow can everything in this world talk."

Serenity and Flow turned and looked at Aron and shrugged.

Spyro turned to sparx then back to the human and said "well I guess that you don't seem like an ape. I think we will let the guardians decide your fate."

The trio then followed the purple dragon and cynder after a few second thoughts. Flow was next to Aron rubbing against his leg affectionately. She was being a little over protective. Aron's face turned beat red at this. Unknown to either of them Flow stare had unconsciously moved to stare at the purple dragon in front of her.

(A/N damn I had a small issue of writers block. I think its gone since I took a few days off to play tennis. So from here on it will not be forced)

As they traversed different passageways to the guardians chamber Spyro breathed into something and the door opened up revealing four REALLY BIG dragons staring at them. There was a red dragon that looked wise. It stared at them with calm eyes showing no emotion. When it gaze traveled to Aron it showed curiosity. There was a yellow one right next to it and he seemed young and enterjetic. He also had a sorta a nervous twitch with his right eye. (oh yea hes a tweaker). When he stared at them at a whole it showed happiness. When his gaze traveled to Aron it showed a flash of excitement then even more curiosity then he had seen before. There was a almost bluish white dragon that stared at them with superiority and self pride. It gave Aron a bad taste in his mouth. When his eyes traveled to Aron it showed something along the lines of courage. Next to his was a muddy brown dragon that stared at them with confident eyes non-arrogant eyes. When his gaze landed on Aron he started to rise but the red dragon held up a claw as if to say 'not now'.

"Spyro Cynder how dare you bring a ape into our sacred temple. Young dragons next to it. Move away its dangerous." The blue one said.

Serenity and Flow looked at each other then at the brown one and said "no."

"you dare defy a dir-" The ice dragon started to say, raising his voice.

"Cyril calm down. I think they have their reasons for bringing it here." The red dragon said.

"but Ignitus, you know what they did to this world." The dragon named Cyril said.

"I agree with Cyril witch is a first." The muddy brown dragon said.

"well if that's a first then let me talk. Firsts never follow seconds, only firsts." Aron said right away. He gulped when he said this. Serenity and Flow stared at him as if to say 'shut up fool'.

All the dragons in the room stared at Aron in disbelief except for Serenity and Flow who stared at him as if he was a idiot.

Cyril and the muddy brown dragon stared at Aron as if to kill him but Ignitus and the yellow dragon stared cracking up and Spyro and cynder just smiled.  
Then the yellow dragon looked at Aron and said in between laughs. "very-witty-ape-very witty. That-was-thmost-controversal-extragavatriol-sentace-ihave-ever-heard-anape-say." Aron was a little taken back at the speed and words that he was talking at.

Ignitus agreed with the yellow dragon and then said "yes ape that was good."

_why are they calling me ape._ Aron thought.

The other dragons just growled at his. The muddy brown dragon lifted his head up a little bit letting it go. His mace like tail twitched a little but he didn't do anything.

"well um im not a ape. And my name is Aron." Aron said scratching the back of his head.

The yellow dragon then looked at Aron and then said "oh-my." He then looked back at the dragons behind him and watched as they got up and moved closer to Aron looking at him in the face. "the-red-ones-ignitus. The-blue-white-is-Cyril. The-muddy-brown-is-terrador. And-im-Volteer. Volteer said Speedily.

Aron stared at him blankly since he really didn't catch all the words. He then said all the names getting Ignitus and Volteer but got terrador and Cyril mixed up. It took one word from spyro to fix it since Volteer started to take in another breath probably to say another sentence.

"So if you not a ape then what are you.." Cyril said with annoyance in his voice.

"i-im a human." Aron said glancing around.

"yea and hes not a ape. Whatever those things are." Flow said staring at Cyril.

"well Aron I expect you to tell us what you are and what your doing here."

"Well we traveled with him to get to here. We came from the temple in that direction." Serenity said pointing a paw towards one of the windows."

"we haven't been in contact with that temple in ages. It was destroyed by apes." Ignitus said

"what do apes look like." Flow asked.

"well like him. Almost exactly." Cyril said trying to get people to turn on Aron.

"um Cyril your forgetting that apes are hairy and cant speak a complete sentence." Ignitus corrected.

"well he almost looked exactly like them. And hes the same color." Cyril said getting agitated.

"um that's my shirt." Aron said.

"whats a shirt." Spyro and cynder asked.

"a article of clothing." Aron said in monotone.

"whats clothing." Cynder said

"ill tell you later." Aron said looking around at where we were and how beautiful it was.

"were do you come from." Spyro asked

"a place far far away." Aron said extremely resisting to said 'a galaxy far far away.'

"where are we going to sleep at." Flow said.

"flow not now." Serenity snapped back

"and im hungry." Flow said being annoying

"YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY." Serenity and Aron yelled

"let me show you where the food is. Follow me hatchlings." Ignitus said.

"ignitus we are not hatchlings. We are fifteen years old." Spyro and cynder said

"yes that makes me the oldest out of the the teens." Aron rubbed in.

"shut up don't rub it in Aron." Serenity said kicking him in the leg making him wince.

"sorry serenity. I want to have a say in this." Aron said making excuses.

"ok calm down." ignitus said, but not before picking out names "Serenity . . . Aron." Ignitus said smiling.

"ignitus." Aron replied.

Everyone started cracking up at this comeback. Except for ignitus who just chuckled at the quirky comeback. Cyril just stared at Aron with hatred and loathing.

When they made it back to the hall they were treated to lots and lots of food. It was so much. The dragons dug in like wild animals. Aron on the other hand ate slower since he knew it was bad to eat so much after a short fast.

After they finished serenity and Flow had stomach aches much to Aron amusement yet Aron did not. It had practically dumbfounded the Guardians, Sparxs, Cynder, and spyro that Aron could have a decent converstion. Some still believed he was a ape but most of that was just ignored.

About an hour after arriving they were having conversations about many things like their life and their everything when the conversation suddenly changed into Aron.

"im serious about this. I have never held a weapon of any kind before." Aron lied. He had held a rifle once in his life when his dad was still around. It was still in his room hanging up.

"i can tell your lying. Its one of my abilities." Cynder said.

"well im also telling you that you wouldn't believe me even if I told you what it is." Aron said. He didn't want the conversation to continue so he pulled out his headphones and put them in his ears and pressed play on his album. TNT by AC-DC started playing.

The dragons all jumped as the music started playing softly muffled from his ears and they looked back at Aron who had his eyes closed and was mouthing the lyrics of the song.

"is this the weapon."

"no I cant be."

"what is it then."

"i-i don't know."

They stood there listening to the music, yet at this distance they couldn't understand the songs at all. They all wondered what it was when they started talking to each other again.

When the song was over, he put it away to save battery. When he saw the dragons talking, Aron then got up and waked over to a window wondering how he was going to get home. If he was going to get home. It scared him being home away from his real family for sometime. Yet it also made him glad. He was a troubled kid. His parents didn't even like him.

His dad was ok with him. His did dint want to let him live with him because he was very rich and he always thought he can cure unhappiness by buying something. For his sixteenth birthday he got a 2003 Avalanche. He liked it but everything was too good. The engine was the best there was. Best tires, best bumper, seats.

He was ok with that but he wanted to show his dad something else. He sold all the too good stuff and bought a new engine that was worse but Aron took the time to build it up from the ground up. He did that and was almost finished. He just needed to put in the Alternator and the radiator in.

"why are you up here. You might catch a cold." Serenity said walking up to Aron staring at the sky.

Aron looked at her and smiled then looked back up at the sky. They were on the balcony that not just two weeks before Spyro and Cynder were doing the same thing they were doing. "i just like the view of the stars. Back where I come from they have almost already disappeared.

"how is that even possible." Serenity said moving closer to Aron and looked up at the sky. The

wind was in her face and she closed her eyes enjoying it. Almost immediately unknown to her she had started to purr.

"its a long story. I will tell it to you all later." Aron said as he looked at her and smiled.

Then almost as if on cue Ignitus said "it late. I want all of you in your rooms. We have a big day tomorrow. Now the sleeping arrangements are Spyro and cynder, Serenity and Flow. Aron and Sparx."

Aron didn't care where he slept at all but at that moment as he looked down at serenity one last time before she walked out to go to room he said "night."

There was a feeling that he had never truly felt before hit him. It was love.

* * *

**Did you guys like it. I think i will be starting to show some Romance. This takes place at the beging of the second spyro game. Though i am bringing in Flame and Ember in next chapter.**


	6. Cast out like trash

**Hey everybody. Took me long enough. I needed a small break and took that time to play the entire game Divinity 2. Expansion pack and all. It a amazing game. I have good news and bad news. Good news is . . . I'm gonna start the story for the winner of the poll. Bad news is . . . Im gonna do the first chapter for the winner, then my HTTYD story then im gonna update this one. But if I make 10 reviews that have ideas or constructive critisism i might do another chapter sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything PERIOD. Except my OC who you can use in your story's if you ask me.**

* * *

Aron woke up at the break of dawn. He had trouble sleeping due to the fact that he was having dreams about his world. It made him uneasy and restless. All he could do to calm down and get tired was to pace around the room thinking. Just as he was about to make a hundredth lap around the small room he started to fall asleep. He started to fall backwards and he landed on his but.

He woke up with a large yelp which woke up sparx who quickly fell back asleep. Aron however was in much more pain and was clenching his but in pain. He reached into his back pocket and found something he dreaded and found something he hoped for. It was that crystal. It was the thing that brought about his worst nightmare and also let him have the happyist feeling in the world. Love. But to love a dragon wasn't right. He was a human, she was a dragon. A very pretty one too. But there's a gap between human and dragon. Or Maybe its a small one.

Aron pulled the crystal and as he gripped it the light show started again but he quickly dropped it. He knew what that did. What if it sent him to a different world instead of his own. Like one with flesh eating demons. Putting that thought to the corner of his head Aron got a cloth and wrapped the crystal in it and put it in his front pocket this time. Suddenly Aron felt extremely tired. He got up and walked himself to his 'bed' and plopped down and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile the guardians were discussing the matter with Aron. "im telling you Cyril he is harmless and he is not one of the dark masters puppets." Ignitus said to Cyril and Terrador.

"i disagree. Did you catch a whiff of that scent. Its a few weeks old but it smells of death decay, metal and something else I cant put my paw on it." Cyril said.

"I smelt it too." Terrador said without in indication of emotion

"i-agree-with-you-ignites-but-i-smelt-the-sulfuric-incense-too." Volteer said through gritted teeth.

"if we ask him I'm pretty sure he'll give us a logical explana-" Ignitus was cut short.

"No he will lie. Thats what I'm sure about. We should kill him right now."

"but what about his friends . . . Serenity and Flow" Ignitus said.

"they will understand." Cyril said glancing around nervously.

"I think they both want him as a mate." Ignitus said. He knew it was true. He was very obsurvant.

"they'll get over it. They both are at their peak of hormones. They will find someone else." Cyril said.

"as the role of head guardian I hereby forbid the killing of the human called Aron." Ignitus said sitting up straighter.

"As the other guardians by a majority we override the order." Cyril said speaking like he was the head guardian.

"please don't do this Cyril, he's just a..."Ignitus said now pleading to Cyril.

"kid...Yes I know." Cyril said looking at Volteer.

"Um-sorry-to-inter up-but-i-dont-want-to-kill-Aron." Volteer said looking at Ignitus then at Cyril.

"see Cyril. He wont die. Its not a majority anymore. Two against two." Ignitus said now sitting up.

"hmm how bout a compromise." Cyril stated.

"like..." Volteer said getting curious.

"exile." Cyril looked around seeing approval in Terradors eyes.

"all in favor." Cyril then said and lifted his tail up slightly

"aye." Terrador said lifting his tail too.

"nay." Ignitus said.

"Volteer?" Cyril said questining.

"a-aye. Sorry ignitus. I don't trust this boy but I also don't want him to die." Volteer said this time rather slow.

"then its decided. Aron shall be exiled in the morning. He will not be allowed to come within a mile of this place." Cyril said with a proud gaze.

Every dragon nodded except Ignitus who just had his head down. He had failed someone. Just a kid, very much like he was when he was a hatchling. He was soon to be cast out like trash. Never to see this place again. He saw his happy face when he was with his friends and had even befriended Spyro and Cynder right away. All of that was going to be torn away from his in a heartbeat. Never to seen or felt again. He didn't know much about that smell on him but he knew Aron was not in that place by choice. He saw true happiness in the boy. And love, something that was rarely seen in this day and age.

The guardians retired to their private chambers to sleep and to reenergize. The next day they heard terradors voice echo throughout the hall. "all residents report to the main hall immediately."

Aron was the first one up. He wanted to make a good first impression and whatnot. As he got up and fixed his cloths and hair he made to the the main hall and saw that his was the first one. He saw a grin on Cyril (not good) saw Volteer sorta twitching (normal) and Terrador looking bored (normal) and Ignitus looking like he just lost everything in poker (extremely bad.)

They were all staring at Aron even as everybody made it down after Aron. Flow came right up to Aron and smiled up at him and nipped his fingers which cased Aron to pull his hand back with a "hey. Ow that hurt." As that happened Serenity came by and smacked Flow with the flat of her tail blade which caused he to see stars.

"now we have good and bad news. What would you like to hear first."

"bad." Everybody answered. No one wanted bad last. It was bad luck.

"ok ok. Well it seems that you living space will soon be cramped with these two people. Everybody meet Flame and Ember." Cyril said and allowed Flame and ember to come in. They were standing in a room waiting for everybody to meet."

"um how is that bad news." Cynder asked.

"Well we all have to clean up the back rooms. We need room for four girls and two guys." Cyril said.

Serenity was smart and said "you mean three. Aron, Spyro and flem- Flame." She wasn't good with names.

"um no. Spyro and Flame. Last night we decided to exile Aron." Cyril said with another prideful look.

Everybody snapped their eyes to Aron. His face had gone pale and he looked like he was shocked. He looked around and then at the guardians. He looked to Ignitus who just looked away in shame and said "I'm sorry Aron. I did all I could."

"no this cant be happening. I thought I finally had a home. They its torn away. Just like that." Aron said backing up. Flow started to cry and Serenity was horrified at what was happening. Her best friend, hopefully one day a mate was to be exiled for no reason. Not if she had anything to say about it. "NO I REFUSE TO ACEPT THAT YOU ARE THROWING HIM OUT LIKE TRASH." Serenity said as she couldn't hold it in any more and the tears started to flow down her face.

Terrador walked up and using his tail moved Aron to the door and started to push him outside. He was fighting trying to stay inside. Cynder took a step forward to help her new found friend but spyro stopped her. Flow took off to help Aron but Flame and Ember stopped her. That just left serenity and Cyril. She saw that Volteer and Ignitus was looking at this scene with mortified expressions. Volteer being very attuned to the moods around him was shocked. There was so many confused, angry depressed and many others that he was shocked. The boy made a big impact on all of these people. He was in their lives and Cyril just tore away that part like nothing.

Serenity ran at Aron with a scared look at her face and she attempted to make it past Cyril to get to Aron but Cyril just simply froze her feet in place and anger was all over her face as she tried to fight. Terrador was starting to get annoyed at the fight Aron was putting up that he brought his tail back and slammed it into Aron chest causing him to fly through the entrance. Every one gasped when they saw this. Aron was no fighter, he had no body strength and even a ape was tougher. What they weren't ready for was the smell of blood in the air.

Even terrador was surprised. He must have hit Aron a little harder then he thought. The blow caused Aron to spit out blood and he was still awake and he slowly got up. He was outside of the temple and he looked at them all with hate and anger. He never felt that feeling before and it was infectious. It completely filled your being with a mission, but Aron felt something wash over him and he looked down. One tear formed and fell to the ground. He turned around and left limping away and the last words he said to everyone in general was "Now I have no friends." The look he gave them all was very disappointed and all the dragons watched as Aron limped away.

Cyril then closed the door and turned around smiling and said "now then lets get on with the day."

"I hate you. Your eviler then those that ruined the temple." Flow cried out and ran towards her room.

Cyril was a little taken back at this. He wasn't sure what they were all upset about. Aron was just a Ape after all. He walked over to Serenity and unfroze her and was ever more shocked when she cut his face with her tail from Jaw to horn and was about the lash out again but ember and flame quickly grabbed hold of her and said "calm down."

"take her to her room." Cyril said rubbing the cut on his face with the back of his paw wondering why everyone was so upset.

And within the hour everything was back to normal. Except for Flow and Serenity who shared the same room. Soon Ember and Cynder would be sleeping. They were sitting looking at each other with sad eyes. Flows was practically wet with all the tears she was crying. Serenity's were dry but she was still sad but also angry. Ar Cyril, and the rest of the guardians. Even Aron for not trying harder to explain. She didn't even get to tell him her feeling for him. And no goodbyes were said.

Day turned to night and the two dragons had not moved. They had not even gotten anything to eat or drink and those urges caused them to get up and get out of the room. When they walked out of the room they saw that Ember was talking with Cynder. They caught the word Ape in there. They were talking about Aron and serenity bared her teeth and walked forward and said to them venom in her voice "don't talk about Aron that way."

"why not. He's just a Ape."

"he's not a ape. He is a human. And you know nothing about him."

"I know that he's evil. Just like the terror of the sky's over there."

"im not evil."

"and Aron's not evil."

"that's what you say. I bet that right now he is meeting up with his Ape buddy's right now."

Serenity snapped and jumped on Ember knocking her into a walk and biting into her body drawing blood. Cynder tried to break it up but soon got caught up in to scratching, fighting and yes even flames. Flow who was normally a laid back dragonness was caught up in her emotions that she needed something to take it out on. And that happened to be ember. Flow jumped hit beating Ice on Ember.

**(yes spyrolink this is another cat fight)**

Ember lashed her tail out at Flow catching her in the arm and made her fall and everyone had cuts on them when Spyro and Flame came up the steps and stopped in amazement as they saw the dragonnesses going at it. Flame just wanted to watch. Spyro knew that Serenity was pissed, Flow was confused (like always) and ember was getting beat up. And cynder was getting ready to mess up Ember too.

He jumped up and yelled "STOP."

Everyone turned and looked at spyro and taking that distraction Flame and spyro separated the dragons into groups. Flow and Serenity. Spyro and Ember. Flame and Cynder. "now listen here. I don't know whats going on but Clean yourself up before the guardians see. Come on Ember, your hurt the worse. Ill help you with the bandages.

Together Serenity and Flow walked back to their room, drink and food forgotten. Cynder led Flame to Spyro's room (he has his own room. Then there's the guardian chamber. Then the boy and girl rooms) Spyro and Ember snuck down to get herbs and bandages.

The night went by without incident and just before Flow cynder and Ember were about to fall asleep Flow jumped up and said "Holy ancestors. Where's Serenity."

**(3 miles away. Near the camp where Serenity practiced with Aron)**

So He was exiled. The boy who though he had friends and a home. Even someone he could talk equal terms with. No that too was denied. He was forever to be alone. No one to be his friend, or to be at his side when he needed someones company most. No one to even recognize him as a equal. He was trash, nothing more, probably less though.

Aron sighed and looked at the ground crying softly. He pulled out the crystal out of his pocket and held onto it. He felt the familiar feeling of it. He was going home, or to some hellish dimension, he didn't care anything was better then the emotional pain he was felling with right now.

But nothing happened. He looked down and saw that his bare hand was touching the crystal and nothing was happening. Shouldn't he had been home by now. Before Aron could try anything else there was a rustling sound behind him and he turned around and saw that walking out of the bushes tears streaming down Amber eyes was . . . Serenity.

Aron was at a loss to what to say. He walked over and hugged get gripping her tightly on the neck. She leaned against him crying in his shoulder and she said "I thought I would never had seen you again. Please come back."

"I-I cant come back. You heard them. If I come back they will kill me. And I think they would." Aron said stepping away and turned around and he said "I'm sorry. But I don't belong here."

"what-no. Aron don't say that. Come with me and we will plead your case." Serenity's tail wrapped around Aron's hand and pulled him but he dug in the ground with his heels and would not move.

Aron shook his head and said "i don't belong here, I don't even belong in my own home. My mom doesn't even care about me and I get bullied at school. No one cares."

Serenity was on the edge. She was emotional, got in a fight. Now she was feeling anger, hopelessness and sorrow. She just snapped.

Serenity jumped forward knocking Aron to the floor hard with a yelp and without another word or breath she bit deep into Aron's unprotected neck. This wasn't a playful bite or a nip like Flow does to Aron's fingers. No it was a full on bite like dragon to prey.

Aron cried out in surprise and pain and tried to pull away but Serenity had her paws holding down Aron's hands and her body was on top of him. Aron screamed from the slitting pain and he tasted his own blood. His eyes looked down and he saw blood running down his neck and down his arm. The pain was all to real and Aron's vision went red as he started to pass out.

When serenity bit down on Aron's neck she was only prepared for the salty taste of blood. What she wasn't prepared for was that Aron tasted a lot better then any deer or animal she had tasted before. The blood flowed into her mouth and around her tongue. Her taste buds were on overdrive and she caught herself since she was about to shake her head to tear Aron's neck into pieces. She drew away from Aron's neck and looked at the teeth marks. There was a half circle going from the base of his neck, all the way to his shoulder. She gasped at the amount of blood and walked over to Aron and saw that he had blacked out from the pain. She heard a drip sound and looked down and saw a drop of blood on her paw. It was dripping from her mouth.

With her long tongue she licked the blood from her maw and then remembering a lesson from her parents walked over to Aron and dropped some saliva into his wound which made him twitch. She them ripped off a piece of Aron's shirt and put it on the wounds and gulped at the amount of damage that would do. That would defiantly scar. The reason she put her saliva into his wounds was simple.

Dragon saliva allowed dragons to have a sixth sense to where their prey was. They had that for numerous reasons. If a deer escaped they could track it and not lose it. And instead of killing another animal they would kill the wounded one and not waste anything.

Serenity backed up and surveyed the scene. She looked at Aron lying back up on the ground with his head turned and blood dripping from the wounds. What she didn't notice was the crystal near Aron now starting to glow as blood dripped onto it. She turned around and walked back to the temple. When she got within half a mile something purple came crashing down and landed and said "serenity where have you been. The guardians have been looking everywhere for you.."

"ive been on a walk." Serenity said lying.

Spyro sniffed the air then looked at Serenity with a amused expression and said "Why do I smell blood."

"I went hunting." she said a little too quickly.

"smells good. Any left. I'm kinda hungry." Spyro said smelling into the wind trying to find the source of the smell.

"nope had it all. You said the guardians wanted to talk to me." Serenity said starting to walk towards the temple. She saw that spyro was still smelling the air starting to get a trail. Serenity started to sway her hips flicking her tail causing Spyro to stare at her, he then said grinning horn to horn.

"yea. They wanted to talk to you. You know after they talk to you would you like to go for a walk. Just you and me."

Serenity almost threw up in her mouth at this but she had to keep Aron safe. "sure that sound like fun."

They soon walked toward the guardians chamber.

**(At Aron 4 hours later)**

Aron awoke with a painful intake of breath and sat up and immediately fell back down to the ground clutching his neck in pain. He felt fabric and he felt blood. He looked around and saw his blood. The crystal in a small pool of blood and it was now glowing. Glowing like when he was at his home. He also saw a red scale. He crawled over to it and picked it up.

Aron remembered what happened and all he wanted to do was just get out of this place as fast as he can. He reached for the scale and took it in his hands. He then placed his other hand on the crystal. There was that normal feeling and a flash of light. But Aron's hand slipped from the crystal and the crystal stayed as Aron was teleported back to his world. Aron landed on his bed exactly 5 hours after he was in that world. It was nighttime and he blacked out.

* * *

**So another chapter. Hoped you liked it. I had this one in my head for a long time.**


	7. Wonderfully insane

**Wow my birthday party was a blast. I would have updated yesturday but I decided to proofread it. Oh and I am looking for a beta reader for any of my story's Reviews welcome. I do not own spyro the dragon but I do own my OC's and plot. Just ask to be able to use. I had lots of fun typing this chapter and it has some Romance in it too. **

**Oh and if you guys really like me please please please read this story. I want to give a shout out to Wolf's Flame and his awsome dinotopia story 'ripple of love' please read it and review telling him to update. I love it so much and it has good romance and its easily read in a day or two. Please please tell him to update. Pester him into submission for me and if he updates saying he got pestered by lots of fans I will tell you guys my plan for the sequal of this story. That or if he reaches 100 reviews within the next 3 months. He has 51 right now. **

**About my poll: I decided not to do mutiple story's during tennis season. So the winner of my poll will have constant attention. But if I gain writers block during the constant writing I will go the the second place winner. Just putting that out there. In case of a tie: I will update every other. Poll ends Febuary 7th. R&R**

* * *

Aron opened his eyes staring at the ceiling. The young man felt aches and pain all over his body. The worst was on his neck. Aron moved his shaking hand to feel the scars on his neck. He winced and pulled his hand back quickly. It felt like fire wherever he touched it. Aron turned his head to the left so the wounds could air out. A scowl played across his face because he saw that on his cabinet was his bookcase with lots of stuff about dragon. Also among there was a model of a dragon and a knight fighting. The knight was cowering behind his shield as the dragon roared flames into the defensive object.

Aron got up despite the pain. He couldn't stand to look at a dragon after what they did to him. Aron wasn't angry at the dragons. Just angry at himself for trusting them so well. Aron had thought that he could finally have a friend, someone who would just accept him for who he is, not who he is related to or his physical appearance. By the time Aron was sitting up his head was spinning, it seems that the effects of blood loss was still there. Aron looked down and saw that his pants were torn and so was his shirt. Some burns and cuts here and there. Aron's shoes were a mess. He could see his toe through one and there was so much mud on them.

Throughout that entire adventure Aron did not once complain about living conditions. He was just focused on surviving and his friends. Aron considered all the dragons friends. Even Cyril. Despite what he did to Aron he could tell deep down Cyril was a good guy. And Terrador. He seemed like emotionally distressed about something.

(I know that they all are good guys but I needed some way to get Aron back home and It would be so OOC for him to run away. That is why I basically made Cyril the bad guy and Terrador and Volteer neutral. Ignitus good. The reason Terrador acted like he did will be explained shortly)

Aron got up from the bed and limped to his bathroom. He quickly stripped to nothing and grabbed his cloths, shoes, socks, everything and tossed it to the side. Aron walked over to the shower and turned it on. When Aron walked in he winced in pain as the water felt like needles on his neck. Red blood ran from Aron's neck to the drain. The water managed to loosen the scabs to the point of bleeding. He gritted his teeth in pain and grabbed the soap and started to gently scrub the wound.

After a few minuets of almost pure torture Aron got out of the shower and limped towards his dresser. He pulled out some very blue, blue jeans and put them on. He grabbed a shirt and walked back to the bathroom. Aron turned his head and stared at the marks his best friend had given him. Aron grabbed a bottle of neosporin. Quickly Aron rubbed the cool substance over the wounds.

After that Aron slipped on his shirt and limped towards his bedroom. He grabbed a empty cardboard box and threw the ruined cloths, shoes and everything else that gave him memory's of that . . . place. He grabbed a permanent marker and looked at the box. Aron bit his lip thinking about what he should write down. After several minuets of staring at the box he wrote in block letters "memory's." Satisfied Aron put the pin away and walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. He couldn't remember the last time he had cooked meat. He had it raw for the past month.

Aron gasped. He was gone a month, was his mom worried about him. Aron ran down the stairs and made it to the calender. The calender showed the X's for the days gone. In pure amazement Aron stared at the calender seeing that it was the next morning of the day he left in the first time. 'that's impossible. I was gone a entire month. Maybe time passes differently in that place.' Aron thought.

With a sigh Aron went to the kitchen to make something to eat. If that was true then it was probably already weeks in their world. If they did come looking for him then they already would have came for him. Aron turned on the stove and grabbed some bacon, eggs and milk. He then proceeded to make breakfast.

(in the dragon Realms)

Serenity sighed and opened her eyes. She had gone on a 'date' with spyro last night. Its not like she hated spyro its just that she liked someone else. She had left him there bleeding, Maybe even dying. Serenity got up and walked to the water bowl that was filled with water. She drank the refreshing water and then looked out the window. As Serenity stared at the rising sun she couldn't help but feel guilty that she had bitten Aron. And she also felt guilty for liking it. The feeling of her teeth sinking into his neck, the taste of his blood and flesh. An involuntary shudder occurred as the feeling of her instincts telling her to rip and tear.

The red dragonness walked down the hall to get some food. She would check and see if he was still there in a few hours. A short flight. It seems that the injury on her wing wasn't permanent. A red crystal was all it took to heal her. Even if it healed her body it could not heal her spirits. Serenity heard a door open up and a light blue dragon come out. "good morning Flow. How are you today."

Flow hurried to catch up to Serenity and walked next to her. There was shadows under her eyes and her eyes were red. She must have been crying. "not good. I miss him Serenity. H-how are you." Flow looked like she was about to cry but when Flame's and Spyro's door opens up she looks at Serenity.

"not good. I'm not feeling well. I think I will talk to Ignitus." Serenity said and picked up her pace. She didn't want to talk about Aron. It would probably get her crying again. Serenity watched as Flow bounded off towards the two boys and got between then talking as nothing happened. This caused Serenity to smile. Even in these hard times Flow still has one thing on her mind. _Boys._

After serenity ate her food in silence and isolation she watched as Flow mingled with Flame and Spyro. Ember was puffed up looking pissed and Spyro kept glancing at me which made me gag slightly. Flame looked like her was freaking out at the two girls trying to get his attention. Serenity saw that Spyro breathed a sigh of relief as Cynder started coming down. She looked totally out of it. She was yawing revealing sharp teeth. It seemed that she was a late wakeruper.

Serenity got up and decided to go talk to Ignitus. It was a short walk to his personal guardian quarters. She heard something fall and ignitus curse. It seems something fell on his tail. Serenity knocked hoping he would answer. "come in." She heard Ignitus's voice say through the temple doors. Serenity pushed the door open with her head and walked in and looked up at ignitus. He was moving what looks like scrolls and there was one with crystal edges and it was near his tail. Seems that that was the one that fell.

Serenity walked over there and picked it up with her teeth and held it out for ignitus to take. He smiled and took it and placed it in a organizer shelf. He then turned to Serenity and said "so whats on your mind. Your upset about him . . . right."

Serenity could only nod and say "yes. He was my friend . . . and maybe more then that. I could have helped him. I could have tried to explain that he wasn't evil better. I could have . . ." serenity burst into tears crying and saying "i could have told him."

"told him what." Ignitus said moving forward to comfort Serenity.

"that I . . . that I . . . that I loved him." Serenity said and moved forward to the guardian side and cried out all her tears before she fell asleep.

Ignitus stood there and just comforted Serenity hoping that she would feel better when she woke up. The fire guardian started humming the songs that helped sooth a persons heart.

Outside of the room terrador stood there in shock and horror. He had made a grave mistake, he had done the logical thing for his race and not for their hearts. He knew that Serenity and flow had a deeper connection to this person deeper then friendship. Dragons were endangered and the only males and females he knew were Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, The guardians, Serenity, and Flow. If they were the last dragons left then he couldn't let any one of them not mate and lay eggs. That is why he sided with Cyril. He should have followed Ignitus and his dicision.

After two hours of a dreamless sleep Serenity woke up in Ignitus's room and looked around and saw the the fire guardian was reading from a scroll. He looked into it so she just snuck out of his room and snuck out of the temple. Before she could fly off there was a rustle behind her and from the shadows came Cynder. Serenity gasped staring at Cynder and said "were you following me the entire time."

Cynder walked in front of Serenity as if blocking her path and said "yes. Since you passed my room. I used my shadow power to conciel myself."

Serenity gulped. Completely covering yourself in shadows was hard, even a full grown shadow dragon would be hard pressed to accomplish what Cynder did. "y-you did. How wonderful. Um Cynder why did you follow me."

"to warn you."Cynder said seeming mad a something and it was scary to Serenity.

"About what." Serenity asked confused.

"Stay away from him." Cynder said moving closer looking more vicious every second.

_Oh crap. She knows about Aron._

"i-i-i don't know what your talking about." Serenity said taking a step backward but stopped and took one forward.

"Stay away from Spyro. I know that you two went on a date last night." Cynder said teeth snapping.

_Oh thank the ancestors. I thought she was talking about Aron._

"oh Cynder, you can have Spyro. I did that to distract him from something important. Right now I'm going on a fly to clear my head from yesterday. I'm not interested in Spyro at all." Serenity said breathing out a sigh of relief.

Cynder then looked at Serenity and Cynder heard the truth of her words and said "oh I'm very sorry for scaring you. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you."

"yes um first, how old are you." Serenity said.

"a few weeks from sixteen." Cynder said confused.

_Bingo._

"and can you please pay for my therapy bill." Serenity said before flying off.

Cynder stood there not understanding then just laughed at the last thing Serenity said. "sixteen. Why did she want to know that. Maybe I should ask Volteer. He knows a lot about dragon anatomy." Cynder said to herself. Cynder had no clue that the lecture Volteer would give her would be so gross, so disturbing. So detailed and so confusing that it would scar her for life.

It was a hour flight to find the spot where Serenity last saw Aron. The smell of blood was still faint and as she landed in the clearing she spotted a puddle of dried blood and smaller spots indicating that he moved away from that position. Serenity felt a pang of guilt crash on her like a wave. Bringing her face down Serenity starts tracking Aron's scent and she makes it to a crystal where the trail ends. Serenity was baffled at this wondering how the trail would just end right at this crystal.

Touching her snout to it something strange happened. She suddenly felt very weak, as if she was using her elemental powers right now. There was a tugging sensation all around her stomach and head. Her head spun and there was a flash of bright light that caused Serenity to shut her eyes hissing at the pain. Then she suddenly dropped and his something bouncy. The bed bounced her off into something wooden and books, paper, and many other Miscellaneous objects that were on a desk collapsed on top of Serenity.

Down stairs Aron heard a crash and many things falling and it caused him to get up from the TV and look up at his room. Wondering what fell Aron climbed up off the bed and turned the nob to the door. Inside the room Serenity got up and dusted herself off then looked around seeing a window. She saw a bed, and many other things that caused her curiosity meter to get higher. But on the bed there was that very strange crystal that brought her here.

Hearing a click and the opening of a door Serenity turned and came face to face with Aron. Serenity then was so excited to see her friends that her tail twitched and she wanted to tackle him to the floor and lick him until he laughs. But that didn't happen. Aron opened his mouth and said "AHHHHHH." He then turned and started to book it the opposite way. Serenity got excited as her natural instincts told her to give chase. Serenity started to run after him and she saw that he was climbing down stairs. Using this as her opportunity Serenity jumped on the wooden railing coiled her legs and sprung. Just as Aron reached the last step of the stairs he got tacked by a red dragonness he knew all to well.

Serenity had her claws on Aron's shoulders and she brought her snout towards Aron;s neck and was breathing in his ear. "got you big boy. Cant run away from me." She giggled next to Aron's ear and licked his neck.

Aron was terrified. He had a dragon pinning him down licking his neck and saying she got you. Aron had ran away and didn't know if she came to kill him or what not. And she had bitten him in the neck.

"you taste good." serenity said before moving to the side, getting off Aron. She had no clue to how scared Aron is or why his heart was racing. Though she didn't know why it was so it made her excited. It was because of her predator instincts and her true feeling for Aron. "so this is where you live at huh Aron."

Aron feeling the pressure lifting off his shoulder suddenly shot up and moved away from Aron much to Serenity's amusement. He was freaking out and he said "w-w-why are you here." his back was up against the wall his hand held out defensively to Serenity.

Serenity's head shot forward and nipped Aron's fingers and then said "oh no reason. I just found this crystal and it transported me here. I was hoping you could shed some light on the whole thing." Serenity smiled at Aron staring at his eyes.

Aron pulled his hand back holding his now bleeding finger. When she said about a crystal his head popped up curious. When she locked eyes with Aron, he lost focus to everything and just stood there locked. Realizing that she was waiting for a reply Aron snapped out of it and said "i-i don't know. Thats how I got to your world in the first place. Y-your not going to kill me are you."

Serenity laughed so hard that she doubled over. A dragon doubling over is Basicly falling on the ground. She looked up at Aron and then said "no I'm not gonna kill you. If I did I would have done it earlier . . . and when I was hungry. Did you know how well humans taste. No I doubt it." Serenity got up and walked towards Aron staring closer. Biting the collar of his shirt she pulled Aron to his feet then said "wait hold on. This is another world."

Aron closed his eyes when she moved closer and bit the collar on his neck. He thought he was gonna be Lunch right then and there. But he then remembered what she said. He remembered what they went through together and the hardships they faced. He opened his eyes and looked down at Serenity and then beckoned with his finger the 'follow me' sign. Aron walked over to the couch and sat down.

Serenity then walked forward seeing at how Aron sat down and she then jumped up on the Couch and snuggled up to Aron and then said "now explain."

Aron heart beat faster as Serenity's warm body pressed up against him. Aron shyly moved away but when a paw found his hand Aron bit his lip and just leaning against Serenity and she did the same to Aron. "u-um well I will start from the begging. So I was having a bad day at school. I got bullied and got beat up an-"

"WHAT! I will kill them for hurting my Aron." Serenity yelled her paw clenching in anger. Aron unfortunately had his hand underneath that paw whimpered out slightly from pain.

"s-serenity. Um claws." Aron said face filled with pain.

"oh Aron . . . I um I'm sorry." Serenity said and moved her paw away and said the small scratches then said "sorry for interrupting. I'm kinda emotional right now." Serenity said forgetting that she was a few weeks away from turning sixteen.

"its fine. Just don't eat me." Aron said jokingly which made Serenity laugh. "OK well after I got home, I was just so depressed that I just collapsed on my bed. Suddenly I landed on a crystal and it cut me. After that I jumped up and hold the crystal. Suddenly after a flash of light I was transported to your world. Thats when I met you at. I remember when I first saw you, how scared I was." Aron said with a smile on his face putting a arm around Serenity.

"oh I remember that. I was very close to eating you then. Or killing you and taking you for some food." Serenity said smiling at Aron showing him her teeth.

"so how close were you to eating me." Aron asked curiously.

Serenity thought then stared at Aron and grinned evilly before knocking Aron on his back and had her head right above his neck and she was growling saying "that close."

Aron's heart raced faster and he blushed from the position he was in and he was also very very frightened. As serenity got off him his gaze wondered south but he quickly said "d-don't do that. It scares me half to death." Serenity laughed and then got off the couch and looked around the house. Aron started to get up but before he could do that he saw a bump in his pants. _Oh crap_

Aron blushed then got up and then turned Around and walked towards the window and then stared outside at the snow covered yard and said "so um Serenity, what do you think of my um house."

"its warm even though its snow outside. Why is that. Can I go outside, I want to see what your temple looks like." Serenity said looking out the same window Aron is.

"Um about that. You see in this world there are no dragons. And people would panic and flee. Probably get the police on you tail before you could say 'flows horny.'" Aron and serenity laughed and then Aron said "and there is no temple. You see this is a small town. Probably about 10,000 people live here. And the house is warm because the heater is on."

"what your lying. 10,000 people. That has got to be a giant city. What is a heater. Who are the cops. Where do you pay your respects to the ancestors at." Serenity said then took a big breath.

"well you see. There are lots and lots of people all over the world, this is small. Big would be like 250,000 people. And a heater keeps the house warm through air." Aron bit his lip as he looked at Serenity not wishing to answer about the ancestor thing."

"um Aron. Can you give me a tour of your house." Serenity asked moving closer to Aron.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Aron said and led Serenity throughout his house showing her the kitchen and after she tasted the steaks that Aron was planning on making for dinner she wanted to see his room. As he walked in he saw that his desk ans shelves were all over the place. Papers, books all over and he turned to serenity his left eye twitching and he said "serenity. What happened."

Serenity looked at Aron innocently and just shrugged saying "i dunno."

"uh huh." Aron said then walked over grabbing sheets of paper and books and after several minuets of torture he found what he was looking for. The crystal. "ah ha. Found it. Now Serenity I don't know how to say this to you but. You need to go back. I don't belong in your world and you don't belong in mine. I don't know why but it just is." With a sigh Aron held out the crystal for Serenity.

Serenity looked at Aron furious and said "no. You listen here. You found that crystal and it was fate that gave it to you. I think that the guardians were wrong with their decision. And don't say that you wont take no for a answer." serenity said that before staring at Aron determination in her eyes "you **will** come back with me. You will show the guardians that you are not evil and you are good. We have more then enough evidence to support your cause."

"b-" Aron shut his mouth. He would get bit if he said anything and he didn't want that to happen at all. "ok fine. But if that doesn't work then we are going to go our separate ways." Aron said and whimpered as Serenity bit his hand for that last remark.

Serenity sighed and sucking up her last thoughts of doubt she stood up on her hind legs putting her paws on Aron's shoulder and pushed him into the wall staring at his eyes. She had Aron in this position before. "now Aron the reason I want you to come back with me is b-because . . ."

Aron blushed brightly trying to escape but was not allowed by her paws and then he gasped because she never stutters unless its important. "because what."

"I-I-I love you." And with that Serenity pressed her lips to Aron's in passionate kiss.

Aron's eyes opened up wide but soon he gave in and kissed back and though it was only a few seconds, it felt like years. Serenity at that time was wonderfully insane plagued by moments of terrible sanity.

* * *

**I liked writing that last part. Expect more intimite moments in the next chapter.**


	8. Click Clack

**So I'm back and very disapointed. The reason. No one really votes on my polls and prbally no one even checks out the shout outs I do. But I'm still going to be putting out chappters like candy on halloween. I had fun writing the first half of this fiction because I had that thing in my head since the day I started it. I have a general idea for the plot of the story but ideas are aprecianted. I am still accepting a beta reader and i could put your OC in my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my plot, charcters and other random stuff. **

**The reason for the M rating is simple. I have colorful language in here and the next chapter will have killing. And I plan on a Lemon for all you lemon lovers out there. (perverts)**

**Shout outs: Ripple of love, Dinotopia fanfiction. One of the best romances between a human and a dinosor which is not creapy at all. By wolfs flame (did i mention that the Dino is a meat eater)**

**The Future begin's. Inheriatance cycle fanfiction. Best of the best of all EragonXSaphira out there. It is fucking amazing, sixty chapter too. By Fresh blood. (P.S does not get boring)**

**The offer still stands. If one of them updates or if Ripple of love gets 100 reviews I will tell you my plan for Aron's journey 2 and the sequal to Chief's drop.**

* * *

Aron opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling confused at how he got there. A flash of what happened hit him like a hammer and he pressed his fingers to lips. Wondering where Serenity was Aron looked around the room and to his astonishment he found her sleeping right next to him. Serenity was laying right next to him her tail curled around his leg which when he saw this caused him to blush.

He then moved his legs off the bed when the pressure on his binded leg caused him to gasp. He heard her mumbling about 'five more minuets' and other weird stuff about Flow. Biting his lip Aron poked Serenity's side and then said "serenity wake up." Just as he said that Serenity's paw shot out and gripped Aron's face and pushed him back on the bed in a laying down position. Aron watched as her wing draped across him and Aron heard Serenity say "go back to sleep." Aron tried to move but found out that she was stronger then she looks.

Aron yawned, in reality he was quite comfortable. He was warm, no doubt from serenity which caused him to blush slightly. Her wing felt nice and her tail, as embarrassing as it may be was not that uncomfortable. He turned his head to face hers and pressed his forehead to her snout and closed his eyes. Within moments Aron had fallen asleep.

An hour later Serenity woke up came face to face with Aron. Smiling she locked his forehead and got up unwinding her tail from his leg which was red. She saw that her scales were rough that it caused his skin to look and seem sore. She felt bad and the moved her wing off his body and getting up. Serenity saw that Aron shifted because his blanket had moved. The young dragonness took no notice of this and just simply stretched and then stared at Aron. Deciding he had slept enough Serenity moved her head over his and said "wake up sleepy head."

Aron had no response and just turned his head away revealing his scarred neck. Serenity looked down at the scars in horror. She had caused these and she had caused him pain. Thought in her emotional distress a new emotion filled Serenity. It was possessiveness and pride. Pride at how she had marked Aron and still he accepted her. Possessiveness just because he was hers for the time being.

With those new emotions filling her body Serenity moved near Aron's neck and stared at it a good idea in her head. She positioned herself just right and breathed her hot breath. It wasn't as hot as she could go but it was clearly painful as Aron's eyes shot open and grabbed his neck whimpering. "ow. Hot. What happ-oh. What the hell Serenity. That burned!"

Serenity smiled and just said plainly "you wouldn't wake up." It was the truth. Serenity didn't move and just watched Aron rub his now red neck. She just slightly burned him, but it was only to the point of turning his neck red.

Aron just scratched his neck and layed his head down still feeling tired especially after that rude awaking. Laying his head back down his neck still showing. He left it like that so it could air out and cool down.

But Serenity had other ideas. He was hers and when she said get up she meant it. Serenity's head snapped forward and nipped Aron's neck causing him to wake up instantly and sit up holding his neck in pain. He opened his mouth to say something to Serenity but he saw the look in her eyes and nodded understanding. He didn't want to get bit again so he said "fine I'll get up."

"that's a good tasty human." Serenity said jumping off the bed and looked at Aron's confused, hurt face and she then added "what . . . I was kidding." In reality she was not but being as good of a lire as she is she got away with it and Aron got off the bed and walked over to the dresser and started to neaten everything.

"so whats the plan. Because you cant bunk here. " Aron plainly said picking up a model of a dragon and tossed it up and caught it before putting it back down.

"why not. Its nice here. And I like you." Serenity said walking up to Aron staring at his eyes.

Aron got lost in those eyes for a while but then her said "My mother would flip if she sees you, then she would most likely punish me. Then call the cops, they would sedate you or kill you. Then a bunch of scientist would study you or dissect you depending on if you were alive or dead . . . and going back to your world would end up in the same predicament unless . . . we could somehow prove to them I was good and not evil."

"that's what I was trying to say last night before we um . . . for lack of a better term, made out." Serenity said taking a liking to Aron's plan.

Aron blushed deeply at this part and he had to ask. "do you find it weird that we um did kiss . . . being different species and all." Aron said and sat down on his bed. Aron watched as Serenity climbed on the bed also.

Serenity just stared at Aron and said plainly "no I don't. I told you, to us dragons it doesn't matter what species you are just the love that you feel towards the other person. Tell me does this feel wrong." Aron was about to ask what she meant by that when she kissed Aron deeply.

Aron was caught once again unprepared for get passionate kiss. He suppressed a moan when he felt her tongue at his lips and then when he felt her draw back he did too and all he could say was " . . . No."

Serenity flashed her teeth and just said "that's what I thought. Now I think you should start to pack for our journey."

Aron was still so lost in the kiss looked at her and said "wait what journey."

Serenity sighed and just said "the one back to my world you idiot."

Aron felt embarrassed for having forgot about the last conversations solely because of the kiss. "oh sorry. Well let me pack and get ready." Aron looked at the clock and then said "we will leave in ten minuets. My mom should be home in thirty."

"ok well I will be exploring around your house. Don't forget to bring a knife or something, just in case you know." Serenity said before jumping downstairs.

Aron sighed and grabbed a backpack and started packing it full of cloths. Just two sets of cloths and a towel. He then looked around and grabbed his buck knife that he used if he went camping. Aron then went to the box that talked about memories and took out the dirty shoes. These were his only pair. He grabbed a small zip block back and grabbed his razor shaving cream, and all the other necessities of daily life.

As Aron started walking back to his bed he stopped next to the closet and looked at the door thinking. Going back to the bed Aron placed the stuff down and walked back over to the closet and opened the door. He looked left right then left again making sure nobody saw him. He put his foot on one of the sheaves and started climbing. He was on the second shelf when he turned around so he was looking his secret place. On the inside of the wall was a hole. Reaching into the hole Aron brought it out and set it on the counter. Climbing back down Aron ran in his room and grabbed his keys.

Running back over the the box Aron unlocked the lock and opened the box. Taking in a deep breath Aron took the contents of the box.

Aron put the box away and yelled out to Serenity. "You ready."

There was a the sound of crashing plates and Aron cringed and swore and ran downstairs to find Serenity laying on the ground unharmed but broken plates over her body. Aron ran up to her making sure not to step on any glass and said "you ok. Hurt anywhere."

Serenity looked up at Aron and nodded and said "just my paw. I'm fine. I don't want to move because I might get cut again."

Aron noted that her left paw had a small amount of blood on it. Aron then walked forward and grabbed her arm. He then lifter her up with all the strength he could muster and threw her on her back military style. It took a lot of effort to keep his face from showing discomfort but somehow he managed to keep his face straight.

Aron with a heavy dragonness on top of him was clumbsy as Aron lost his balance he hand caught her claw. Aron winced as he felt a small cut. Serenity's head immediately shot up sniffing the air and Aron heard her stomach growl. Hearing this Aron said "Really . . . does your body think I'm food or something." Aron didn't wait for a answer and walking on his heel managed to escape the glass. As Aron walked towards the couch, he set Serenity down and sat on the armrest looking away from Serenity feeling hurt.

Serenity looked at Aron and then back at her paw, then her gaze traveled to his hand which had a small amount of blood running from it. Watching it, smelling it made her mouth water as Serenity stared at the cut. Looking away quickly before he noticed Serenity quickly said "sorry, I cant control it. Thanks for helping me."

Aron sighed and then moved closer to Serenity and took her paw in her hands and said to her "i cant be truly mad at you. Here let me get that piece of glass out of your paw." Aron took her paw and then grabbed the glass and yanked it out quickly. Serenity gasped and hissed slightly and then looked over at her paw and then at Aron.

"oh no. I'm not doing that." Aron said holding his hands out as if defending himself. Serenity growled and snapped her jaws showing that she meant it. Aron looked at her and said "f-fine but only this time."

Aron swallowed scared and afraid of what comes next. Probably to dragons its natural but to a human it most certanily is not. Aron took Serenity's paw and the leaned forward and licked her blood away from the wound. The blood didn't taste bad, nor good. It wasn't that salty but was spicy and Aron looked up at her and saw her face shine with approval. Aron then knew what he had to do and sighed and held out his had with the cut on it.

Serenity licked her lips and dragged her tongue across her friends hand growling playfully at the taste. It taste once again wonderful to Serenity and it caused Aron to shiver as he felt the rough tongue licked away the blood. Serenity was disappointed when all the blood was gone and found herself contemplating on biting into the palm for more when her rational mind took over and she pulled her head back and then said to Aron "now we can get going."

Aron had his eyes closed shivering and when he opened them he saw Serenity's bright amber eyes and Aron soon said "after I um clean up the glass and um . . . this." Aron kissed serenity then got up and grabbed a broom and started to sleep. Serenity hummed as she watched him clean when there was the sound of a growling beast. Serenity turned looking behind her for the sound and Aron said "my moms here."

Serenity didn't know what a garage door was so she amused that the sound was being made from Aron's mother. The duo ran up the stairs as fast as they could and Aron grabbed the Green crystal from off the counter and serenity touched the Crystal with her snout and it soon glowed and Serenity's knees shook as she felt some of her elemental energy leave her.

Aron felt the churning feeling in his gut and in a flash of light he found himself lying on the floor of a forest looking over at the form of Serenity. Groaning Aron got up and saw that the Crystal was in the middle of them. Taking it and putting it in their pocket Aron checked that everything was with him and he strapped the buck knife to his belt. Aron knelt over serenity and poked her side until she opened her eyes.

"come on. We have a mission remember." Aron said as Serenity slowly got up and stretched. The two of them slowly started to walk on their way down to the temple. Serenity was used to flying there and was constantly complaining.

"it sucks huh. I could fly us there but you wont let me because you say you are too heavy for me. That may be but can I at least try." Serenity sighed and gave up at the shake of a head.

After a few hours of walking the two of them came to the edge of the forest and what they saw scared them. There were fires at the temple and they saw creatures ransacking the temple. They saw that some of the guardians were fighting but would soon be overwhelmed. In their shock Aron was the one to act first. He started to run for the temple and pretty soon he felt a whoosh of air and the feeling of slight pain on his shoulders. As soon as Aron looked up he saw that it was Serenity carrying him by his shoulders.

Aron went limp looking down at the scene and he heard Serenity panting. He wast sure what to do so Aron simply said "land. I have an idea."

Serenity obliged being tired at carrying Aron, plus the strain on her wings was getting slightly unbearable.

They were closer to the temple now, only a few hundred feet away. Nodding Serenity and Aron started to run towards the dragon built temple, until they came across a few apes.

"look boyzzzz, another dragon, and her pet." The lead ape said, he was holding a big sword and seemed mean. Four other apes walked out from the corner of the temple and they were carrying a bag. They threw the bag down and laughed as they heard the sound of someone crying out. Aron knew that voice but he couldn't place it.

Serenity was kinda offended at their insult to Aron no matter how funny it felt. Serenity's heart dropped when she saw them toss the contents of the bag out. It was Flow. She wasn't looking to good. She had cuts all over her body and one of her wings looked broken. Serenity turned and saw that Aron had gone pale at the sight of their friend. Four of the six apes moved forward to make sure Serenity couldn't aid Flow.

The lead ape laughed and walked over to Flow and kicked her and Aron cried out "Flow, at the sound of the apes foot connection with her back. Serenity saw that Aron's face was now filled with Anger and malice. Serenity took no time to waste and jumped at the heavy set ape but the other apes managed to keep her at bay. Aron had no chance to get through if Serenity didn't. Serenity even used her Fire breath but the apes were prepared for that and just rolled out of the way.

Serenity and Aron watched in horror as the alpha ape brought his blade up aiming at Flows neck.

Serenity closed her eye not wanting to see what happened but out of the corner of her eye she watched as Aron reached behind, to Serenity it seemed he was going to grab his knife but instead he lifted up the back of his shirt revealing something black. Time seemed to slow for Serenity as she watched he brought it out in front of him and his thumb moved something on the side of it. She watched as he pulled the slide back and aimed it at the big ape who had his sword coming down at the same instant.

There was a large 'CRACK' coming from the metallic object and a small spot of fire appeared then disappeared. Serenity saw that the apes arm was knocked off course and the blade landed cutting off the tip of Flows horn. The ape cried out in pain and Serenity saw that there was a hole in his forearm, his sword was on the ground and he was to shocked. There was another crack sound and Serenity watched as it hit the big ape in the leg.

Pretty soon Aron had shot all the other apes in the chest or head with outstanding accuracy. He aimed it at the last ape and pulled the trigger. The ape seeing what this mysterious weapon did tried to dodge but it only managed to get shot in the shoulder. But his momentum kept him going and he was upon Aron.

Serenity acted immediately and rushed to Aron's aid and she saw that Aron was calmly dodging the apes blows as if the ape was slow but Aron's clumsy nature appeared and he tripped on his shoelace. (A/N Aw he was doing so good)

The ape raised a dagger to stab Aron in the chest but Serenity felt a pressure well up inside of her and released it into a comet dash. The flaming dragonness headbutted the ape impaling him with her horns. She then bit his neck and shook her head causing him to die. Serenity then looked over at Aron blood dripping from her maw. They saw that Flow had crawled away and was now rubbing the ropes across the sword that cut off her horn.

Serenity watched as Aron got up and grabbed the weapon. Serenity said "don't worry Aron, Even if those things might seem like you they are not. They taste like shit."

Aron nodded and walked over the the ape who was in shock from the two gunshots. Aron raised his Glock 9mm at the Ape and said "Click clack Mother Fucker." And with that the Ape saw a flash of light and died.


	9. Retaliation

**Hey hey hey whats up people. Been busy and I got a nice jucy Chapter for you. Sorry bout the wait, been messing people up in tennis and all the training and conditioning im doing takes up a lot of time and the nerd in me. (normal me actually) Has lots of homeword and other top classes. Plus i have been playing lots of Monster hunter and reading etc etc. Oh and I managed to contact Wolf's flame and Fresh Blood. Those were the authors that I asked to read and review their storyies. It seems all of my nagging (and your if you helped.) managed to get them motivated enough to come back to life to type. So when one of them updates check my profile and you will have the summerys of Aron's Journey two. (not the name.) and Chief's drop 2 (not the name). **

**Plus I have another annoucement. Aron's jouney won the poll so constant attention. And does anybody ever check out my profile. I tell you what I have planned for this weekend and then the day after I tell you if I managed to complete that goal. **

**Shout outs:**

**Jurastic park broken lives by dinohunter55**

**This is one of the best fictions I have ever read . . . ever. It is 46 Chapter long and 400k + words. Everything is perfect, almost no spelling or grammer and it has constant action and twists and turns and even parts where you might cry. Get this guy to update please. Here's the link. .net/s/3403161/1/Jurassic_Park_bBroken_b_bLives_b**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Before I forget: I have skype and a email. I dont mind talking or writing. And I plan on doing a Teremaire fanfiction pretty soon, and a dinotopia/StarWars. (go starkiller)**

**What I changed. I have changed most of the body of this paragraph and the ape is not Gaul. I finally got my Wii fixed so I can now finally play Spyro night of eternal darkness (and moster hunter). what happened before I changed it was the effect of beating Infamous and re-beating halo 3 on legendary while watching mission impossible four and IP man 1 and 2. And I actually cant believe how many words this chapter is, and about my grammer. I suck at proof reading my own work. I just cant do it. I can do it for other people and spot the smallest things but on my own I cant even begin to work on it.**

**So tennis season has started and today I had my first match. I won 6-0, 6-3. (i love the smell of a bagel in the morning). And my next game is on wendsday. **

* * *

Aron's hands were shaking from the act or sin that he just committed. He just killed somebody without mercy or hesitation. Aron knew that if he dwelt on this subject any further he would slowly drift towards madness. The human decided to turn his attention back to his friends.

Aron looked over at Flow, and saw that she was now very angry. Aron turned around to see who she was angry at, but he was soon tackled by the very being he saved moments before. Flow had flung herself at Aron with the intent of bringing him to the ground and cracking his head on the temple floor. Aron hit the ground with a "omph" as the air was knocked out of him. Aron's eyes shot open as he stared at Flows face and she looked pissed.

Flow was ticked off and a deep primal growl was heard from the Ice dragonness. Flow then said in a angry agitated tone "what the hell Aron. How dare you bring these . . . these Apes to the temple, to ransack it. I know that what Cyril did was wrong but hell man. This is worse. I cant believe I liked you before."

Flow said her eyes narrowing, the look of a predator all over her face. Before Aron could respond or talk to Flow she was tackled off of Aron by a red blur. In a matter of seconds Flow was pinned down by Serenity. Serenity had her paws on Flows shoulders with her claws almost digging into the scales. Her back legs were on the ground but kept Flows legs from maiming her. "Get off me, you traitor." Flow said as she struggled to get out of Serenity's iron grasp, but to no avail.

Serenity's teeth snapped very close to Flows face and there was a growl that scared Aron a lot. "We are not traitors. We just got here and saw these apes and decided to but in and help, but if you don't want our help we'll leave." Serenity said still not getting off of flow. Serenity turned to Aron and then Aron felt stupid because he stood there staring at the ladies.

Aron walked over to Flow and looked down and said to her "Yea Flow, we had no idea of this attack. I somehow made it back to my place, and Serenity followed. I came here to plead innocent." Aron said truthfully.

"really well what is this evidence, and can you let me up you big oaf." Flow said who immediately cringed and whimpered. Aron didn't know what was wrong until he saw some of Flows blood. Aron saw what the cause of it was. Serenity had dug her claws in more causing immense pain because Flow called her a big oaf.

"-ok ok bad choice of words. Can you let me up _old friend_." Flow said and breathed a sigh of relief as Serenity got off of her. She then shifted her scales and popped all the joints in her neck wings and back then looked at Aron. She smiled when Aron pulled out a picture of his family. This was the last one their entire family had taken a picture. It was before his dad left his family and his mom mistreated him because he was the 'mistake'. "this is your family." Flow said a glint in her eye.

"was my family . . . my dad left us first to go to his company for reason's I do not want to say. Because he left my, mom became very nasty and started to hate me since I was the um . . . I was a 'mistake'. And I have other pictures of cities and towns. Before you ask. That smell that I had on me was my schools garbage. I'm probably the least popular kid in school and people pick on me. They beat me up and threw me in the trash." Aron said sighing sadly before putting the picture away.

Aron felt Serenity try to comfort him in a lot of ways and many of them made him smile and he just returned with hug and then he heard Flow say in a matter of fact tone "that's horrible Aron. Why would they ever do that to you. Your so nice."

"Thats the problem, I'm too nice. They see niceness as a sign for weakness and they they pick on that weakness." Aron said. (its true, but being nice gets you places you will never reach on your own. Source: personal experience)

"but I bet all the girls were all over you." Flow said curiously and this caused Serenity to growl. Flow turned at this and saw the growl and started to think.

"no no no, I was not. Not one bit. They enjoyed the dangerous men. They never even recognized me. Most of them don't even know my name." Aron said with a quick chuckle.

Flow moved forward and moved very very close to Aron making him shift nervously, but before Flow could do anything Aron felt something wrap around his leg then pull him. Aron yelped as Serenity pulled his foot out from under him and then she moved in front of him growling at Flow and saying "Aron's mine. We are soon to be mates."

As Aron heard this he blushed a deep red and Flow was shocked and speechless, she turned to look at Aron and she said "i-is this true Aron."

Aron nodded and winced when he saw the look of pain on Flow's face. Turning to face the hallway, Aron put away his gun and then said "w-w-we should get going."

No one said anything to Aron and Serenity and Flow exchanged a few snippets of conversation as they walked down corridors and gardens to get to the next room. After some unheard sentences Flow looked back at Aron then back to Serenity and said a single word that he heard to be made out as "Really..."

At this Aron's face lit up a shade of bright red giving him the look of a ripe tomato. Everyone at his school called him 'big red' because he looked like a tomato when he got embarrassed. Aron stepped forward and said "ok, ok whats going on. Are you talking about me." Aron said moving closer so he could hear their conversation.

"nope . . . Maybe." And that was that as Serenity turned around a grin across her face. The dragons and the human were in a court yard that had many flower beds and pillars, all dragon made and were extra wide and tall. There was no roof, and the court yard was illuminated by the moon and several firefly's.  
Just as Aron was about to mention something about this being very relaxing and peaceful a ape walks around the corner. Aron, Serenity and Flow stare at it. The ape stares back and yells some war cry and charges at the dragon and humans. Aron had no time to draw either of his weapons and the ape takes down Aron and brings up a short sword and thrusts it towards Aron's throat. Aron acted on pure adrenaline hype and fast reaction. He grabbed the hand of the ape and stop's it from digging into his throat but it is soon being drawn closer and closer to Aron's skin. Before the ape could even react it fell limp . . . dead. Serenity was there with a blood claw and Aron saw that the not-human, more-primate had died from a dragon ripping the heart out.

Aron had no time to recover as the apes war cry alerted other apes to their presence. Around twenty apes came out most of them with short swords or staffs but there was one in pure black armor that carried a huge hammer. It barked some orders at the other apes and pointed at Flow. Aron drew his knife and gun. Aron raised his gun and fired a shot at the leader ape but there was a ting and Aron had his mouth open because the bullet bounced harmlessly off this metal monstrosity. Serenity charged in there while flow stayed back and out of trouble but managing to stay around the edge of the fight.

Serenity was on fire, she slashed out the neck of a ape as her tail knocked another one on the head while Flow was attacking the legs of the same one. Serenity watched as Aron joined the fray using his buck knife to slash at their hands. Though Aron made no fatal shots, he was faster on his feet then even the smallest of the apes and was also good at dodging. Aron's luck ran out as Aron dodged out of the way of a sword and it clipped his forearm causing him to cry out. This enraged Serenity as she surged forward and ripped out the apes throat with no difficulty at all.

Aron scrambled away from another ape and this ape was the big armored ape who's face was hidden behind the obsidian helmet. The ape raised its hammer and brought it down and Aron who was on his back had to spread his legs and the hammer hit the ground inches from his crotch. The blow made the ground crack into a spiderweb like pattern. Aron kicked the arm of the ape and crawled back up onto his feet but soon felt a hand grab him from the throat and lift him up in the air. Aron's vision started to go fuzzy and he started to see stars. Aron was almost completely out of it but the one thing that was going through his mind was the determination to keep on going, even through the impassable odds.

Aron kicked and kicked but to no avail. Aron pulled out his buck knife and brought it up to chest level and was about to plunge it into the Apes armor when the enemy increased his grip on Aron causing his hand to go limp. Suddenly the pressure around Aron's neck disappeared and Aron instantaneously thrust the knife forward in to kink of the shoulder plate, and then a well placed stab to the eye slit finished off the alpha ape.

After that Aron sat down panting, rubbing his neck to get the blood circulation flowing again. Aron then noticed through the corner of his eyes that Serenity and Flow were killing all the apes that would not make it through the night, and knocking the apes that might make it.

Serenity headed over to where Aron was, and Aron saw that there was dried ape blood over her maw and Aron said "let me get that for you." Aron licked his thumb and forefinger and wiped away the blood in a few swipes and Flow was walking around the room smelling the air in search of any apes that might be in the premises

Serenity started laughing at a smart ass comment Aron made. Aron reached in his pocket, looking for a handkerchief or something to wipe away his blood. Flow looked at Serenity in a quizzical look and said "whats so funny."

"oh Aron told me a funny joke." Serenity said. It wasn't a lie because Aron made a comment at how Flow looked like a mouse when she was smelling, minus the whiskers.

Serenity was bored so she kissed Aron patiently on the lips, and soon started to advance on Aron. The intimate action taking place caused Aron to forget all about the pain in his arm and neck as he kissed back. They snapped back into reality when Flow said "aw you two make the perfect couple."

Aron blushed then got up and said "alright, uh thanks, I think . . . Maybe we should head to the Guardians to see whats going on. Any suggestions on who we should go to first."

"Ignitus, because he accepted you in the beginning. Then Volteer or Terrador. Then Cyril. Oh and good news. Terrador apologized to me for voting against you. He thought you were a ape, which you clearly are not and also dragons are endangered. He is worried that if you took Flow or Serenity as a mate we might lose a whole generation of dragons. He now believes that if you love somebody, you should stay with that person instead of doing what is expected. Better to ask forgiveness then permission." Flow said and everyone stared at her in shock. It wasn't her to say something so . . . so . . . intelligent. Aron thought that she was the blonde of the group.

They nodded and started to move on to the next part of the temple. Aron held up his hand and told them to stay. He soon peaked around the corner and saw a patrol of two apes. He beckoned Flow forward and then said "I've seen you shoot ice shards. Can you shoot the one on the left. I got the one on the right. On the count of three."

Aron held out his gun at at right ones body and said "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . ." Aron squeezed the trigger three times and good thing he did because he missed the first one. At the same time Flow let loose a long ice shard that hit the apes body and went all the way through it crashing into the wall. The ape that Aron shot at, fell forward as blood sprayed and he dropped. Aron turned and said "good shot. Now lets hide the bodies before they send anybody else." Aron Flow and Serenity dragged the bodies away and stowed them in a closet like area.

As the trio mad their way towards what they thought would be the area that Ignitus would be guarding, they heard the unmistakable sound of fighting and after running to get there as fast as they can Aron, Flow, and Serenity, soon saw that Ignitus was not faring well in his fight. There were ropes along his wings causing it to be tucked to the side of his body at odd angles. Many of the apes were attacking him in the front and some were about to flank him. To further bad news Ignitus looked out of elemental power.

Aron watched as Flow and Serenity ran into the masses attacking, burning, freezing and many other unmistakable things before gracefully getting out of the way when the apes tried to circle them to attack. Aron had his mouth agape as he saw the dragon do their thing. It was wonderful and beautiful, a art of its own, sought by many but mastered by few.

As Aron snuck around the back, hiding behind rubble, that seemed to be knocked down during the fight. As Aron moved into position, he spotted many things pf interest. The room that they were in was large enough to fit many dragons. The walls were made of stone and as was the ground but the ground was covered in dust because it seemed that part of the roof collapsed. There were plant pots and shatter crystal remains that littered the ground. As Aron started at the enemy he saw that there were about 30 smaller ones and around 3 of the big ones, with the heavier armor and weapons. Aron took a deep breath a started sprinting towards Ignitus. On his way towards the big red dragon Aron picked up a sword off the ground.

The human was sprinting at a ape who was holding one of the ropes that binded Ignitus and restricted his movement. The ape only had enough time to yelp out in terror and pain as the blade hit the apes shoulder and went most of the way through the body. Aron wasted no time and dropped the blade and pulled out his knife and started cutting the ropes that clung to Ignitus's body in a furious attempt to help out the dragon. Aron moved on to the next set of ropes and the next. Aron heard the apes say something about getting Aron.

Aron picked up a sword and backed up and saw that Ignitus had freed himself of the bindings and Aron was shocked when he saw ignitus turn around and let loose a devastating fire breath that killed the majority of the apes. One of the apes that was not hit and only merely singed ran towards Aron and a two handed blow headed straight for Aron's head. Aron brought up his own sword and the swords connected; edge on edge.

The strength was no contest and the blade was soon pressed into Aron's shoulder and Aron cried out when the blade cut into his skin and it would have kept on going but Ignitus's claw soon killed the ape anyways.

Aron collapsed on the ground holding his bleeding shoulder, his eyes watered and he was cringing in pain. Aron looked up and saw a gian single eye of Ignitus.

The Guardian looked at the human and said "did you plan this attack." Serenity and Flow ran towards the elder dragon and looked down at Aron and they looked worried about his cut, but not about Ignitus. They were not worried because Ignitus was a fair Guardian and a smart one.

"no- no, I did not. I came here to help when Serenity convinced me to come back and show you that I am not evil." Aron said not struggling but just looking into the great dragons eye a little worried. Ignitus felt that the young boy was telling the truth so Ignitus turned towards the smaller dragons and nodded. They rushed to Aron's side again and Aron had them help tearing a piece of his shirt off and used that as a bandage to stem the flow of blood.

Aron looked and said "so um I-Ignitus, where to now."

The dragons nodded and Ignitus said "we will fly to Volteer. I think there are little enemy's there and we need all the help we could get. This attack was well thought out and the solders did well in following orders." The dragons soon took off in the air tilting towards Volteer. Aron was being carried by Ignitus's claws which looked very funny to Flow because she kept on giggling.

"Do you think that I could come back and live with Serenity and Flow in the temple. Serenity and I are trying out to be mates and Flow is our best friend." Aron said blushing. Serenity turned and smiled at Aron and Flow seemed sad but soon shrugged it off.

"Congratulations you two. I hope it works out for you two. I am glad that despite all that we did to you, you have forgiven us. Why is that." Ignitus asked curiously.

"Where I come from I am not treated well and disrespect is common. Its because I'm nicer and more . . . intelligent. The people that disrespect me do not care about learning at all, they just care about their muscles."

Ignitus had no time to answer because they were almost to Volteer. They could see lightning and everything else going wild as Volteer held nothing back. There was a "wow" heard as Aron saw Volteer unleash his lighting fury causing most of the apes close to him get instantly fried. The Dragons and humans managed to make it there in time as Volteer collapsed in exhaustion. Ignitus turned to Aron, Serenity and flow before saying "go I will protect Volteer."

Serenity Flow, and Aron nodded and started to attack the remaining apes. Aron turned and saw a ape running at Voteer and Aron aimed the gun and fired ending the Apes pathetic excuse for a life. Aron hated killing but it was necessary and what these Apes were doing was wrong. Aron wanted all of it to stop. All the killing, all the death, destruction and pain. Aron could feel suffering and pain all around him.

Aron picked up another sword and almost cried out from the pain in his shoulder. It wasn't long before several apes were running at Aron. Aron stood no chance against these apes in fair combat, since they were trained and had better strength. The only thing Aron had running for him was his dexterity. Aron yelled out "help" hoping that Serenity Or Flow would hear him and come to his rescue.

No help came as Aron fought and fought. Aron saw a ape stumble and he saw his opportunity. Aron thrust out his blade catching the ape in the throat. Aron pulled the blade out just in time to block the apes next attack. But the ape had other plans and kneed Aron in the face causing Aron to fall on his back. Aron scrambled backwards away from the ape. The ape approached not worried in the least. Aron however pulled out his gun and aimed it at the ape. Aron grinned and fired point blank. There was a '_click'_ that was heard. Aron swore saying "fuck my life." Aron rolled to the left at the sword came down on the exact spot Aron was in just moments ago. Before Aron could do anything the ape was picked up in the air and soon was killed by a swift bite from Ignitus.

Aron thanked the big dragon and got up and picked up the gun and slid in a new clip and pulled back the slide and thanked Ignitus again.

Aron smiled and walked over to Serenity and sat down next to her and he said "so who's next, cause I'm thinking Terrador. I was to let him know that I forgive him for what he has done. I don't want him to think that its all his fault that he separated us."

In the end everyone agreed. Aron then face palmed himself and pulled out the photos of his family to show Volteer and Ignitus as proof of his innocence. after a few questions Volteer said "so um this is your family." The yellow electrical dragon looked at the photos Aron brought with a curious eye clearly interested in this predicament. Aron then pulled out other photos and post cards of different places and Aron explained all about his world. Ignitus wasn't truly believing about the number of humans or the stuff that they make but Aron held out the gun as proof. Volteer was more on the ask many many many questions about the workings of the guns and in the end said "what do you mean. You know how to use it, but you don't know how it works."

Aron shrugged and they dropped the conversation and agreed to move on towards terrador. Aron then jumped on Ignitus's back and the four dragons and one human took off towards the dragon named Terrador. In the air they spotted him killing lots of Apes with his earth shots, while sweeping his tail hitting multiple apes while causing massive damage. At the time of their arrival they were attacked by some elite apes which caused Aron to fire bullet after bullet in hopes of killing them but only four dropped out of the six. It took the combined might of the two guardians to kill these beasts.. Aron, Serenity and Ignitus were hiding behind a wall when Ignitus turned to Aron and said "do you have enough bullets. I am clean out of elemental power.

Aron looked at the Guardian and clicked the clip out and checked out how many bullets he had. "I have enough." Aron breathed in a few times then burst out from cover and fired a single shot into the elite apes head killing him instantly. "now I'm out." Aron said as he slid in his last and final clip. They started running towards Terrador who mistook Aron for a ape and the great green dragon raised his club like tail to smash into the human but a great movement of red blocked his vision and Aron saw what It was. It was Ignitus and the fire guardian took the brunt of the blow. If the blow had followed through it would have crushed Aron into the ground and killed him.

"Ignitus what are you- oh . . . its you. I am . . ." before Terrador could say anything another wave of apes charged at them and Aron picked up one of the apes swords and kept it in his off hand. Just as quickly as Aron go t the sword into position the apes were upon them.

The human looked at Terrador and said "save it for later big guy. Today is a day for victory."

Aron swung the sword that he took from the apes and the alpha ape's ax met Aron's blade. The strength contest was already over and Aron was being forced back. Aron pressed the gun to the Ape's chest and pulled the trigger twice before kicking him in the chest. Aron felt bad for killing all these people, but from what he was told by the dragons of the temple they were working with the dark master. Plus they invaded the temple and harmed his friends. With this in mind Aron turned and saw that Flow looked pissed and saw something happening. Remembering what happened with Volteer Aron said "shit." He then doing a full on sprint and when he felt a wave of coldness hit his back Aron dove as far as he could and put his hands protectively over his head.

When he looked back he saw that all the apes were in blocks of ice. Aron started to get up but soon fell down and he looked down and saw that his left leg was frozen in ice. His bad leg.

Aron cry of pain from his fall caused everybody to look and see that the humans foot was encased in ice and that he seemed to be in immense pain. All the dragons rushed over to Aron and Flow gasped and said "A-a-Aron I'm sorry. I didn't mean too" Flow's bottom jaw quivered and started to cry as she started to comfort Aron. Serenity usually would have growled at this but she understood how Flow felt. Serenity wondered at how bad she would feel if she burned Aron badly but she soon lost her train of thought and moved closer to Aron and then looked up at Ignitus Volteer and Terrador.

"Is there anything you can do." Serenity asked and saw that they all had concerned expressions and it was Volteer that stepped forward.

"yes yes, upon studying Aron when he was allowed at the temple I found that his body temperature was stable and hard to change. Using this knowledge, I think we can make the ice melt off, though it will be tedious. Terrador can you lift Aron's leg. Now Flow I need you to make his leg cold. Not too cold or we will have to move closer to 'other places'" Everyone nodded and Flow cooled off Aron's thigh with a thin mist of ice.

"Oh ancestors that's cold.!" Aron exclaimed and almost started to thrash around. Aron didnt notice that he said ancestors instead of God. (A/N before you start hating, I believe in god. This is just for the story)

"now Ignitus and Serenity I need you to breath a thin flame on both sides of his legs. This difference in temperature from the heat of his leg to the coldness of the ice, to the heat from your breath will cause the ice to crack and break. Then we will just need to make sure he doesn't use that leg for a while afterword's. Preferably a week." Volteer said speedily. After five minuets of pain the ice finally broke and fell off leaving Aron's leg a bright shade of red.

Ignitus held out a claw to Aron and he took it and was pulled back onto his feet and almost fell back from a wave of dizziness

After another awkward few minuets they saw there was three shapes flying closer and Aron tightened his grip on his gun and soon saw that he had two bullets left. They saw the figured close in on them and sighed in relief at the sight of Flame, Ember, and Cyril. Everyone relaxed when the dragons landed and everyone was shocked to see Aron resting against Ignitus, face filled in pain. Ember and Flame rushed to Aron to say hi and Cyril stared dumbstruck The old coot probably thought that Aron was out of his life forever but he wasn't. The ice dragon walked towards Aron and said "What are you doing here."

Ignitus looked at Aron who was still in a extreme amount of pain and the red dragon decided that he would speak for the human member of his group. "I decided that Aron shall be allowed back into the temple."

"Sorry it was a unanimous vote, you cant do anything about it." Cyril said getting nervous because all the eyes were on him.

"Actually I am recasting my vote, and Volteer has decided he has too. It is now three to one." Terrador said and Volteer nodded.

"b-but you cant do that." Cyril said getting scared.

After Ignitus explained to everyone Aron turned and saw that there was a single alpha ape walking towards them but this one was bigger. It was huge and it was clad in a dark armor that seemed to be melted together with dark crystals and it radiated power. The ape raised his weapon and charged at the guardians and the smaller dragons.

Everyone looked and saw the lone ape thinking that this one was really stupid or something, or brave beyond bravery. Little did they know, this ape was not no ordinary ape. This was the left hand man of Gaul. It was one of Gauls greatest generals. The ape barreled towards Ignitus first, sensing him as the greatest threat. The speed at which the ape charged was fast and it caught Ignitus off guard. The ape lifted its big ax in the air to bring it down on Ignitus's exposed neck. Cyril moved first and shot a ice crystal at its target and Terrador shot a earth shot, while everyone else was too shocked or out of range but the attacks would not get there in time.

Suddenly there was the sound of a gun shot and the ape howling in pain as he dropped the gun. Aron was aiming for the head but missed and hit the apes hand accidentally. The three two attacks from the guardians collided with their intended target and knocked it of it's feet. Aron watched as the ape got up and ripped off its helmet. The only damage that could be seen was the burn marks on the armor and the bloody hand. Ignitus had jumped out of the way and retreated and said to everyone "focus attacks."

Flow and Cyril started to freeze the ground to give less leverage to the ape and Volteer started to use his electricity to move the ape as best he can but the ape managed to throw some rubble and it connected with Volteer's head knocking him out of the fight. Flow was running into some trouble but before the ape could deliver the killing blow Serenity rocked the ape with a comet dash and soon managed to usher Flow away. Serenity was also out of energy.

The ape started to get confident and it charged at Aron but right before the ape could reach Aron, the said human jumped out of the way using his small size to his advantage and the ape barreled into a pile of rubble and got stuck. "that's it." Aron said finally getting a idea how to beat him.

Shooting at the ape only got it pissed off and it was soon on a collision course with Aron but right before the ape connected with Aron he jumped out of the way again but this time Aron brought out his blade and started cutting the apes back.

After several tries and gang ups when the ape was immobile caused the ape to start to lose stamina. Aron saw that the ape was stumbling and said "hit him when he is weak." Aron raised his gun and fired off everything he had in on it hitting once between the kinks in the armor, but he caused enough of a distraction for Ignitus,, Cyril, and terrador to jump in and kill the ape.

When It was over Flow and Serenity limped out from the pile of rubble they were hiding under and Aron looked at the, now empty gun. It was useless, but Aron wasn't going to be like those stupid people on TV where they throw the gun away. Aron sat down and looked over at every dragon and said "Cyril we need some time to talk. Terrador too."

Aron then looked around and said "hey Where is Spyro and Cynder at." The two dragons were gone.

* * *

**I am looking for a beta and I also Plan on having a lemon. It will not be pointless trust me. It is probally a one time thing and I need a last name for Aron. Please send me a good one. Try to make it long and funny sounding.**


	10. Plans

**So whats up. FInally managed to get some writing done. I had a writing assaignment in Spanish and another in English. Plus a project in my World Civ test. And tennis to balance it out. Oh and we had stupid CAHSEE (California high school exit exam.) I swear to god, it is the easiest test in the world. It was eigth grade level and I think i got a 100%. Oh and Dragon age 2 came out. So Im stuck on that right now. 1-2 hours a day on it. So in tennis I beat another school 6-1, 6-0 and tomorrow we are going up against a private school. I will let you guys know on my bio how I did.**

**Disclamer: I dont own anything, except for my OC **

**Shout outs:**

**Allens Journey its in the missalanious books section and its cool. **

**Ripple of love: by wolfs flame. Very good dino/human love. Very well written in the dinotopia section**

**Jurasic park: broken lives: by Dinohunter in the jurastic park section. Has 46 chapter and 400k+ words**

**The future begins: Fresh blood, its a inheritance cycle one **

**All of these are amazing stories, all of them well written and Ripple of love will update as will The future begins. Allens journey just started. Broken lives is by far the best yet I have not contacted the man with the plan.**

* * *

The dragons and the human searched the temple, for hours looking for the purple dragon of legend and the terror of the sky's. So far they have found no trace of either draconian. They searched their rooms, the hallways, the bathrooms; everything. Ignitus was about to start the search party for outside when Aron called out "hey guys, I found something."

Within minuets all of the dragons except for those with Aron flew over the humans position and found him holding the broken body of a dragonfly. Everyone new in the room gasped and Sparx was soon placed on the ground while Cyril said "is he dead?" Everyone started to get a worried look on their face, but sighed in relief when Aron just shook his head 'no'.

Ignitus turned to Aron and said "hey go get some after for when he wakes up." Aron nodded and headed out. After several minuet of waiting and many, questions being asked; about Aron or about the entire situation, like about the whole Ape thing. But soon Sparx started to stir. Everyone dropped what they were saying, and headed over to where Sparx was but the dragonfly soon woke up with eight dragon faces in his vision and one human, and he started screaming and tried to fly away but soon ran into Aron's face which caused Aron to trip over his own feet and the both of them hit the floor.

After calming the dragonfly down, and letting his heart stop beating at full speed. Ignitus looked at sparx all over and the guardian soon said "so Sparx, what happened. Do you know where Spyro and Cynder are." Sparx was thinking and was tapping his chin just floating around Ignitus's head and soon said "maybe, I do Maybe I don't. Who knows." Everyone in the room, either it be dragon or human stared at the dragonfly with as much venom in their eyes as they possibly could and Sparx gulped and then said "they were taken by Gaul, I think that was his name."

All of the guardians gasped and Aron, Serenity, Flow, Flame and Ember looked at the guardians in confusion, while all of the guardians started talking way too fast and in coherent for them to understand but Aron broke the awkward silence and said "excuse me for asking, but who's Gaul."

Ignitus turned to the young dragon's and humans and said "Gaul is . . . different. He is known as the ape king, because well . . . he's king of the Ape's. Now at this time Spyro and Cynder do not have the strength of defeating him, plus no chance of escaping him. He has a evil dragon feeding him power. But if his mission here was to get Spyro and Cynder, that could only mean one thing."

"What is it." Flow asks, wondering aimlessly about what he meant.

"he plans to use their combined powers to free his master and then that would lead to the corruption of Spyro and Cynder." The Guardians looked at each other then Ignitus said once again. "go do something, we have much to discuss."

The youths looked at each other, then back at the guardians and nodded and started to walk off. They came to a nice patch of sun and the dragons layed down wings spread out and started sunning. The light reflected of their scales as they shone like bright gemstones. Aron shielded his eyes from the ones shining of off Flow and sat down next to Serenity and looked out into the distance. "so where do you think they are . . ." Aron trailed off.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were tied up and were in the back of a caravan, that held many other types of creatures. Cheetahs, Moles dragonfly's, and even a couple more dragons were there in the cages. Spyro woke up before Cynder, and looked around his eyes glazed over and his head spinning. He saw the apes and he charged up a ice beam but when he exhaled nothing came out. There was laughter coming from one of the other apes and that one said "you cant harm us, the cage is to thick and strong and your elemental powers are useless."

Spyro rammed his head against the bar as many times as he could before his head spun so much that he fell over. He started to get up again. "Dont do that. Its useless. The bars are too thick and they drugged you. Your at half strength now and the drug prevents you from using your powers." A stranger said. From the corner of the cage out came a dragon about half the size of the guardians and had one good eye and one glassy eye. Across his body there were battle scars.

Spyro stood there staring at the dragon in shock and soon said "I'm sorry but I have to try. Its the only way to escape." Spyro looked over and saw that Cynder had started to awaken. Walking over to her Spyro nudged her awake and said "rise and shine Sundey." Spyro winked at her then whispered "lets let them not know your Cynder."

Cynder nodded and then looked around at the cage and then said "where are we." The caravan hit a bump in the road and Cynder lost her footing and Spyro caught her causing her to blush.

"no idea, except that we are on our way to Gaul's fortress." Spyro said.

"Oh no!" Cynder exclaimed.

* * *

"Aron you, Serenity and Flow will try to free Spyro and Cynder before they reach the mountain of Malfor. Flame and Ember shall travel to White Isle to greet a old friend of mine. He will most likely give them some valuable information. We guardians shall head out and use the treaties of war to get the other factions ready. We are counting on you young ones. Now get going." Ignitus said and then told them to get ready.

Flame and Ember walked over to Aron, Serenity and Flow. Flame said "good luck on freeing Spyro and Cynder."

"you can leave Cynder if you want." Ember said with venom in her voice.

Everyone looked at Ember and waved goodby. Serenity said "um good luck on your search for whoever this person is. He seems interesting."

With a final good bye they watched as Flame and Ember fly off towards the direction of the white isles. Looking at Aron Serenity said "there is no way that Flow or I could carry you, so it seems we are going to walk."

"oh joy, more walking. Good thing I brought extra shoes." Aron said with a sigh before looking around and saying "so lets get ready." With agreeing nods they all started to head for their respective rooms. Aron in turn headed to Serenity's and closed the door behind him.

Aron walked forward and sat on her 'bed' looking over at her. She smiled at him before moving the stuff she wanted to the door. What she kept was some crystals. Some glowed red and some glowed neon greed. There were also some stones and a red scale and a yellow and a white one. "what are those."

Serenity looked over at them and then walked over to Aron and sat next to him resting her head on his lap and saying "my dad's, my mom's and my younger brother's scales. My parents died protecting my brother and I, but my brother never came to our meeting spot. I think hes dead." For the first time that Aron has been with Serenity it was the first time he ever saw her cry.

Aron looked at her and wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close leaning over her saying "I'm sorry I asked. Its alright, I'm sure he's fine. Just somewhere else." Aron leaned forward and planted a kiss on her snout and then layed next to her and stared at her eyes. She smiled and licked his face.

After a while she pulled her self back together and with a final sniffle said to Aron "you know . . ." she said in a seductive tone. "we wont be getting a lot of alone time together on the trip. I think that we should get the most of our time here . . . and now." And with that she knocked Aron on his back and jumped on top of him smiling down at him a glint in her eye.

**Themes ahead. Skip to next star if your a pansy**

Serenity kissed Aron on the lips and her tongue darted in his mouth exploring ever corner and crevice of his mouth. Aron was in shock but kissed back and put his hand on her shoulders but she brought her paws up and slammed his arms back to the ground and effectively pinned him. She grinned and dragged her tongue across his face then said "that . . . clothing, it has to come off." She raised a claw and dragged it across the shit, not ripping it nor tearing it but it caused Aron to shiver and started to unbuttoning the shirt very ineffectively. With his shirt almost off Serenity layed herself flat on Aron's chest and nuzzled his neck and nipped his ear before kissing him again more aggressively. Aron moaned slightly at this feeling.

Before anything else a scent crept up into Aron's nostrils. The smell was frightening intoxicating and left Aron with his eyes slightly glazed over. Aron smelt Serenity's scent and the rolled her over so that he was on top of her and kissed her a little more aggressively. Serenity growled playfully started to roll him over again and they once again ended up with Aron pinned down. Now Aron had a raging hard on and Serenity could smell Aron's arousal too.

Serenity grinned and moved closer to Aron but just as she got close Flow burst through the room saying "hey whats taki . . . ahhhhh. Whoa, what were you two doing, or about to do!" Flow said uber surprised and just as fast as Flow came in Aron got off of Serenity.

Aron was embarrassed and his face was a slightly reddish color and he stuttered in his embarrassment. "w-we weren't d-d-doing anything I s-swear." Aron said looking at Serenity who just stared at Flow.

"Uh Huh sure you where." Flow sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "good thing the guardians aren't here, or Flame or even-" Flow sighed dreamily "-Spyro" She sighed again. "because they would get one whiff of this and go fucking crazy. Oh and Aron, you smell good." Flow giggled while Serenity growled.

**ok your safe . . . for now.**

Aron got up from the floor in a quick moment and was still embarrassed from before and said "i-ill be outside." He rushed out of the room quicker then lightning and leaned against the wall and waited for Flow and Serenity to come out.

"Dammit Flow, why do you always coming into the room at the wrong time. It was just getting good." Serenity said and checked her pouch that would tie around her neck.

"well you will have a lot of time on the way there." Flow said grinning. "I wont mind."

Serenity stopped and looked at Flow and then snorted and said "pervert. Come on, lets get going. The sooner we get back the better." The two dragons headed outside of their rooms and they saw Aron leaning against the wall looking very embarrassed. Serenity then said "alright, Aron you ready."

Aron jumped up startled and then nodded and said "yea, um hi Flow."

"Hi Aron whats up." Flow said with a grin on her face thinking dirty like always.

Serenity's tail smacked Flow on the back of her head then nipped Aron's hand saying "lets go Aron. Leave her to her fantasies." And with that the trio headed outside and their journey began.

* * *

**Sorry about shortness, I needed something quick and I am getting advice and reading upon bettering my writing. I think Im gonna stick with 3rd person but its gonna me 3rd person Limited.**


	11. The three paths

**hey everybody. Long time no see. How long has it been. 2 no 3 months. Well let me tell you this. I got sick and had to go to the hospital. Im fine. nothing serious or anything. Just a mutated version of the flu. Then I had tennis matches one right after the other for the next month and tournaments. And i made it to finals, then won finals and am now going to sections on thursday. So i will be able to get my life back on course. Oh and sorry about the short chapter. They might have to this short for a while. Um and finally since i do not have the time to play Spyro i will have to make up a lot of the plot myself. Sorry. If you wish to help me with the details post a comment. **

**Disclaimer: i Do not own the legend of spyro, only my OC's. **

**Spotlight: I would like to say, once again that i will now continue Chiefs drop. I am not sure about my Return of the Dragon Knights. I think I am gonna have to scrap it and re-do it. Starting with a prequel. Oh and please check out Jurastic park broken lives and ripple of love in the jurastic park fiction and also the dinotopia fiction. And if any of you know any good cross-species romances please tell me. I find them intresting due to the forbidden fruit aspect.**

**P.S Yes i know it has been a while and yes im alive. Im so sorry and now updates will be regular. Please dont worry and if anyone out there that can help me with some parts about the chronicler please tell me. It will be apreciated.**

* * *

The light shone through the tops of the trees creating speckled images on the dragons and the lone human's body. Twigs snapped and branches were pushed aside as the trio forced a path through the dense foliage. Just hours ago Aron, Serenity and Flow were trekking along when the path suddenly grew smaller and smaller till there was no dirt but only forest filled with trees and annoying red squirrels.

"Come on Aron, just for a little bit. Why wont you carry me. The insides of my paws hurt and dirt is under my scales not to mention one of my claws is sorta chipped." Flow said while looking at the teenage human with puppy dog looks.

Aron sighed to himself as he thought about the things he could say that 'wouldn't' get him frozen into a Aron-sickle. Deciding on the one thing to say he turned to flow and looked her in the eye and said "F-flow." He paused. "I may be taller then you, but you weigh more then I can probably carry comfortably."

Flow's head reared back and said "is that a FAT joke." She drew a breath a fresh air preparing for a elemental attack.

Aron brought his hands up defensively shaking them in a 'no' gesture. He then said as fast as he can "No! No no no no I did not mean it like that. I guess I'm just weak and all." He laughed trying to make it like a joke, but failed. As he finished Flow exhaled a fine mist of freezing air that just made the general air cooler and Serenity shiver. Aron cried out in pain just as a snap resounded through the forest. "Ahh. What the hell! Flow you bit my fricking arm."

"Serves you right for calling me fat."

"I didn't call you fat. Stop putting words in my mouth."

"so the meaning was the same."

"And that gave you the right to bite my arm. Gha, so much blood. And what if it gets infected."

"yes it did give me the right. And if it does get infected, I'll bite your arm off before is spreads."

"Fine Ill carry you if you stop this."

"I don't want you to carry me anymore."

"But what wa-"

"SHUT UP. Both of you. Flow grow up and Aron stop playing along. And if Aron should be carrying anybody it should be me." Serenity yelled as she finally had enough of the bickering from those two and their Shenanigans.

Aron nodded and then the trio kept walking for another hour before "Aronnnn . . ." Collective groans were heard.

%%%%%

While Aron and his group of friends were making their way towards the mountain of Malfor, Flame and Ember were heading towards white isle with a journey of their own to accomplish.

"Flame oh Flame, is that it." Ember said excitably.

"Yes I do believe it is."

"Wow its different then what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"i expected it to be white . . ."

" . . ." Flame looked at Ember then looked away and then the duo started to angle down to land. As they landed Flame looked around for any trouble, or anything that might attack them. Finding nothing he nodded to Ember and they started to walk towards the entrance. As they walked forward they noticed in the distance there is a great building.

"that must be where the chronicler lives." Ember said and started to run towards the building.

"hey Ember slow down." Flame said as he chased her down.

Soon they managed to make it up to the building. As they walked up to the building they looked at the door and Ember said "wheres the handle at." As if on Que the door creaked open, allowing the two dragons to go forward. They looked at each other then shrugged and started walking.

%%%%%

Spyro started in awe at the size of the mountain that the caravan had been traversing. It was huge. It looked bigger up close then it did at a distance were the thoughts going through the purple dragons head. He turned towards the only female dragon in the caravan and said "Sundey is this it."

The black dragonness named Cynder but dubbed 'Sundey' swiveled her black head and nodded fear and terror noticeable in her actions as the caravan began its winding ascent up the mountain of Malfor. "Y-yes Spyro it is." In a whisper "all my life I have known darkness. I don't know what to do when confronted w-w-with that t-temptation."

Suddenly the dragon who was worrying about losing herself to darkness felt a comforting warmth wrap around the left side of her body. When she looked, she saw that Spyro had wrapped his wing around her. Blushing the dragonness pulled away and just layed down in one of the corners of the caravan. Spyro's head drooped down and he just looked up at the sky. He saw that there were two moons in the sky. "its the night of eternal darkness. Its coming spyro." Cynder mumbled without looking directly at Spyro.

"what is the night of eternal darkness exactly." Spyro said getting up and moved closer to Cynder so he could hear his friend better. The caravan was halfway up the mountain and when Spyro looked many of the inhabitants were staring at him and Cynder.

"i-it is the time when the spirits of the world could come back . . . for a short time. But if one is powerful enough-" Cynder let the statement hang.

"So your saying that the Dark Master could come back to life." With a hint of worry in his voice.

"almost certanally And with that the world will have no chance. Without you there the guardians would fall. One by One. Then the rest of the dragon race would slowly be part of a world wide genocide along with any of them. Next would be anything Mas- The Dark Master deems to weak to allow to live." Cynder said catching herself from saying master there.

"Cy-Sundey um are you sure. And if that's whats gonna happen we have to stop it, no matter what. Is there a way to stop it. And why are you so scared." Spyro said standing up holding a paw out to Cynder.

Cynder took Spyro's paw and she pulled herself up and then whispered in the young dragon's ear "because . . . the other Cynder will return that same night. It cant be stopped. I can already feel it changing my body. I'm resisting it right now." And with that the black dragonness turned around and walked away to the other side of the caravan and layed down.

Slowly but surely an hour later they reached the top of the mountain. The feeling around the mountain left feeling of despair and darkness in peoples hearts. When the gates opened into that black abyss everybody shuddered. All except Cynder who was looking more worried then anyone else.

The creaking of metal was heard. There were cries for help and when Spyro turned he saw that the caravan was getting unloaded. And kinda fierce fully too. Soon it was Spyro and Cynder's turn. A ape grabbed spyro and rammed him into the bars. Grabbing the purple dragon, he forced a muzzle onto his mouth and watched as his buddies did the same thing to Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder watched as they were being led away a different path, one in which led to a room that Cynder started struggling to get away from but to no avail. The other prisoners were taken to the left while Cynder and Spyro to the right. Screams were heard a minuet after they had left the sight of the two dragons. As the made it through a new door they saw a ape, larger then any they saw before sitting in a throne grinning at the two dragons.

All the apes in and around the room started banging their weapons on the floor in unison as the two dragons were led closer. They were pushed to the ground and their muzzles removed and the giant ape said "so Cynder, you have finally returned to the Dark Master's side."

Cynder looked up at the ape and said "Not willingly Gaul."

A deep rumble as the Ape king laughed and said "Oh Cynder, how you amuse me so. Even if you were willing, I would still make it as painful as possible. And as for you purple dragon. I have something special for you." Gaul turned his head and nodded and a ape came forward. Upon a pillow was a dark crystal seeping black energy and darkness. It was so much that Spyro shrank away and the ape looked like he was hit with a fear elemental attack. Cynder was shivering looking away. All of her life she had known darkness and she knew nothing else. To counteract the feeling she thought of one thing and one thing only. Her feeling of Spyro. It worked and she soon gained control of the compulsions and she saw the shocked look on Gaul's face.

The Crystal was placed on a podium which led up to a skylight. In the sky you could see celestial bodies lining up.

* * *

**Sorry everybody about the long wait. If this chapter seemes to be typed by 20 differnt people its because that about how many times i typed to even get this much and its not proofread because i really wanted to get this chapter out. The reason its not proofread is becaus im dead tired from 3 hours of tennis everydayd and about 2 hours homework. Please bear with me and yes i am still looking for a beta reader. Tennis season is over so i will now be able to type every day**


End file.
